Swan luck
by Naniohcashanioh
Summary: My life has never been normal, but this... this was straight fucked up and a bit... a bit... okay a lot, a whole fucking humongous lot of disturbing. This something that you think of in a pot reduced dream, but that didn't matter I was alive and now had to apologize for something I guess I caused? SQ AU-Teacher/Student
1. Chapter 1

To say life has been hard on me would be the understatement of the year.

So here I now stood in some nowhere town called Storybrooke, about to steal a two dollar bag of chips, because I was too broke to buy it and too hungry to care. I eyed the store clerk. He was tall, brownish hair, and looked strong enough to kick my ass for stealing a small bag of chips. I made sure to go unseen. I carefully watched as he flirted with a customer by winking and giving a lazy grin.

.

As soon as I saw a costumer walk up and grab his attention. I snatched the chips and made a beeline for it, and unfortunately for me, his eyes diverted to me.

"Hey!"- and that was enough for me to run my skinny ass the hell out this place. I made out the door and threw my head back to see if he was following me. Another unlucky mistake 'cause soon as I did I slammed right into somebody.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I didn't have a chance to see them before I made a run for it. I ran passed a couple of buildings and shops, before making a sharp left turn towards the woods. I started to slow down and let my breathing catch up with the rest of my body. I finally came to a stop and an open clearing in the woods. I had found the place while walking around on my first day. I chuckled a bit at what one of the social workers said, and I quote "Don't worry you'll fit right in. Your almost eighteen and out of here." You'd think by now I would learn not to get my hopes up, but nope sadly a small part of me had wished it was real.

I stood at a large trees trunk and begin to shimmy my way up. Chips tight between my arm and chest as I reached another branch. I quickly made my way up to nice sturdy branch, and swung myself up onto it hearing the chips crunch a bit from the pressure of my hands holding on. I almost tore open the entire bag trying to get it open and shovel a hand full of chips into my face. I would of moaned if it wouldn't have sounded so sultry. I didn't need a bunch teenage horn dogs thinking I was doing something, and have them try and offer assistance. I shivered at the thought. No matter what gender there was that one person who wouldn't take no for an answer, until you punched them hard enough to have some sense to enter their damn brain. I quickly shook the thought off and let the crunchy goodness go down my throat and into the insufferable growling machine.

I let myself get lost in thought. I even let out a small laugh about my luck. Yeah, if I go to Vegas I might just end up with the biggest debt in history, or if I went on a game show, "Here we go ladies and gentlemen. She spins the wheel and-Oh! Sorry that's negative two million dollars, but don't worry we'll let you spend the rest of your life paying it off.", I finished licking my fingertips to look around to see it was getting dark and I was out of crumbs to lick. I slid down the tree, ignoring the slight friction.

When I finally made it to town, I noticed that everyone apparently went to sleep after nine o'clock. Either that, or go to a run down bar called the Rabbit Hole, I noted as I walked past the joint with its way out of date club music. At least I know this sleepy town of a hell hole had a place to wash a painful memories away or at least get drunk enough that the everyone else looks hot enough to fuck and not memorable enough to haunt your nightmares of regret.

I made my way through the apartment building and up the the stairs to see my foster mother passed out on the couch and my other foster parent next to her with a beer bottle in hand. And, trust me when I say that will always be a bad combination. I shuddered just a bit before I noticed that he started to mumble.

"You were out late again. Ya better not be getting into no trouble. Ya got that Emily?", The words reading them might sound like your typical concerned parent, but hearing them was far as it could ever be from caring. I bit back my tongue from telling him it was Emma, and I've been here for two weeks, so get it right. I simply nodded and headed for the dog mattress, so graciously bestowed upon me. I curled up and glared at him as he angrily mumbled something about the damn tv, and rotten kids messing with everything around here before nodding a sleep.

Shit, my back was iron board stiff when I woke up. I mumbled a few curse words before moving out of the small square mattress and went to go find clean clothes. Until it dawned on me I still only had two tank tops and my other one I had slipped in and fell straight into a puddle. "That's the swan luck." I muttered. My captors were still passed out on the couch, but now with double the bottles. I added the last part sarcastically in my mind. As if I were a salesman. Not that anyone would buy 'm anyways. I bet you couldn't get rid them for free, even if you gave a free car away with a nice flea protection to keep the bugs away from them.

I pulled the jacket that I stole from the last home I was at and grabbed the dirty top. I let it cover my tank top and jeans I slept in last night. Right before leaving, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. A glimpse of my knotty blonde hair, the ratty old pair of blue jeans, the worn out black jacket that reaches my knees, and a white tank top smudged with brown and a pale hand clutching it. I sigh thinking back to all the comments I've ever heard before about my looks. Not, that I could argue they were all very true.

The door handle squeaked loudly. I wince at this. I seriously doubt they were waking up an time soon, but if they do I'm sure as hell screwed. These people definitely don't seem like morning people, and there no way on earth I'd try wake 'm up; especially with the hangover their sure to have. I tipped toed out the door and shut it with a small clank.

If I remember correctly there's a bed and breakfast, so maybe there'll be a washing machine. When I make it down the last set of stairs; I let the cool breeze hit me. If there was one nice thing about living outside the city. It was the quite atmosphere. After taking a deep breath I scan around to remember where the diner was. I continue to walk on the side way, until I arrive at small building with a pale baby blue sign spelling out "Granny's" in big letters, but the bed and breakfast in a much smaller size.

I walked in unnoticed and saw a dry erase board that read washing machine a quarter a load. Well damn, I needed money. I was about to walk out 'till a small red headed man came up to me.

"Uh..hello, your'e new right? My name's Archie. I'm the therapist here in town." The guy gave a genuine smile and continued to talk. "We don't get a lot of people in a small town like this, so if you have any trouble just let me know and I'll see what I can do." He nodded his head with a nice smile and walked away.

I would've thought that was a complete waste of time, but something caught my eye. The therapist guy had left his money on the table. Thank god for small towns, because everyone trusted each other enough to leave your money, change, and tip. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I reached and grabbed a quarter. The swan luck or aka my luck was always pretty shitty, but there are a few times it pulls through.

I rub the cool metal in between my thumb and index finger as I walk toward the washing machines. I stepped into a small quiet room that had about five washing machine lined up on the wall, a window up above the end of it, and what looks like a hole in the wall with chords coming out of it.

I take the dirt smudged tank top and tossed it into the machine. For the hell of it I peeled of my jacket and other top and threw them in too. I would've taken off my jeans, but just in case someone came in here I wouldn't want to be in my bra and underwear. Not that being just in a bra and jeans are any better.

"You know if you didn't have the money, you could've of just ask granny to borrow some. I mean it's only a quarter." I nearly jumped out of my skin. I quickly turned to see a lanky Burnett with red streaks through her hair standing there with a coy smile.

So of course I do what any reasonable person does when they stole a quarter from the nicest person you met so far, because your dirt poor with only two shirts, and you only had a bra and jeans on. I lied. "I don't know what you're saying, sorry but I'm just washing my clothes." I say and try to smile, but I come off way to cold.

She raises her eyebrows at this, and we thus then hold each other stares for a while, until she speaks again. "So you expect me to believe that the town's therapist, who's been living here for about decade, decided to short change the restaurant he comes to every day." Damn, my eyes dart between her and the door, as my brain tries to think up escape plan. I thought about the window, but I know I'd probably get my ass stuck.

I was 'bout to run before I head a slight giggle, and look up to see the Burnett standing there with a wide grin. "Relax, it was just a quarter. It's not going to kill anyone." The Burnett walks in further and continues. "I'm Ruby by the way." She winks and holds out her hand. I nod, but still a bit hesitant to shake her hand, but I do.

She sits down on one of the machines and starts talking, and I decide a conversation wouldn't hurt. She ask me where I'm from and all the basic conversation shit, but does eventually moves on after I give her a little info. I learn that everyone really does know everyone and how things never really change. It's literally how people stereotype small towns. She tells me about Leroy the town drunk has a crush on one of the nuns, and her best friend Mary Margaret, also known as M&amp;M for short, is dating a married man even though she like the poster child for abstinence, or how the school principal has dirt on everyone, and how she knows this because she works as the one and only waiter here.

When I was finally starting to relax and even forget I'm in my bra and jeans I heard a beep. I jumped off the washing machine that Ruby and I was sitting on and went the washing machine I was using next to it. I open it up only to realise there's no dryers. My eyes went back and forth between my wet clothes and the hole in the wall. Ruby must of seen the puzzled look on my face, because she spoke up.

"Sorry, our dryer broken. It's out now being fixed, so you'll have to let it dry on it's own." She said and gave an apologetic look. I didn't really care. I had fun enough having an actual conversation with someone other than myself. I shrugged and just casually said.

"Yeah, that's okay. I had fun talking to you." She brightened up at this until I continued. "Plus don't you have work." Her eyes widen dramatically.

"Shit, granny going kill me." She uttered as sprang from her the washing machine and quickly ushered me to get one of my wet tank tops on and grab the rest. Ruby stoped me at the door smiled brightly and gave me hug and said. "See you around."

I walked out wearing a wet top with two other wet clothes item in hand, but with a new friend. I chuckled at the swan luck, to have something shitty happens only for something good in return.

I begin down the sideways trying to think of what to do next, but was rudely interrupted by a long rumble. Well, shit. Nice going swan you made friends with a waiter and didn't even ask for free food. I thought bitterly, but felt a little guilty about wanting to take advantage of Ruby.

I noticed the convenient store I stole from yesterday. I ducked in, going unnoticed again. I felt the dryness of my throat and decided to steal a drink too. I grabbed a bag of chips and headed towards the drink isle. The store was almost completely empty except for a short haired Burnett looking at the expiration date on a jug of milk. I open up the cold refrigerated door. I took a lone can of Dr. Pepper out and felt the coolness my hand and thought about the similarities between this and the wet top on me. It was a nice thought until something snapped me out of it by grabbing a hold of my wrist. I drop the can to look up and see two cold dark eyes piercing into mine.


	2. lies

I see the short haired brunette, the one that was looking at the milk jug earlier, is now grabbing harshly at my wrist. I try to struggle away, but it's useless. I was about to head-butt her, but she started to speak.

"You're the little twerp who ran me over." She says it very angrily and I can tell she's one of those bitchy-mc-prissy ladies who thinks the world is theirs to boss around, but damn, I'll give her one thing, she was hot. A bitch but still nice to look at.

I was seriously contemplating kicking her in the shin, but when I was rudely interrupted by a loud yell.

"What the hell! Ms. Mills. Are you trying to scare away my customers?" It was the store clerk from earlier.

"Well this is no customer. It's the little brat who stole from you earlier, and the one who ran me over You should be thanking me, Mr. Booth." She sneers the words as she says them, and and it really pisses me off.

He looked me up and down. I know the look. It isn't a look of lust, but instead a look of pity. Pity for my tangled hair, my worn out clothes, and most of all my tiny stomach and waist.

"Geez, did you even look at the girl beforehand?" She know looked at me and almost looked shocked, before she regained her regal mask.

"Maybe she has anorexia." She replied grumply, but in a lighter tone.

"That's why I stole a bag of fried fat." I rolled my eyes and jerked my wrist away from her now loosened grip. I was not going to take any fucking pity. I've been doing just fine on my own, and I'm not going dependent now.

"I am so sorry. My name August, and may I ask you a question?" He gave a apologetic smile and continued on before I had a chance to answer. "Why are you so skinny?"

Well shit, this guy goes for the hardball questions first. I thought about running, until a woman with a pixie hair cut practically ran up to me.

"Oh! You must be Emma! You probably don't know me, but Ruby told me about you." This woman looked like she was meeting her childhood idol. Even the store clerk looked annoyed. "I'm Mary Margaret." And then it clicked.

"The poster child, now it makes sense." I mumbled causing Mary Margaret's brows to knit and a small laugh from the clerk, and I even saw mc-bossy-pants smirk a little. "Nothing, and Ruby told me a bunch about you." I smile nervously and held out my hand. She gladly accepted by taking both her hands and shaking mine. "Geez, Ruby should have told me Mary Margaret was this excitable." I thought and smiled back.

"Oh! I have to show you around! Now come on I have so much to show you, also call me M&amp;M." She says and grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the door.

I hastily put down the chips and tightened my grip around my wet clothes as Mar- M&amp;M pulled me towards the door. We were halfway out it 'till a voice behind us started up again and I decided I really did hate this person.

"Are you just going to let her walk out of here without any consequences?" Ms. Bitch of a control freak said cruelly.

The store clerk rolled his eyes, sighs, and speaks once again.

"Ms. Mills you are the most blind and insensitive person I have ever met." He walks away and goes back towards the cash register

She obviously doesn't have a come back so she turns her heels and storms off. M&amp;M pulls me, like a child does when wanting to show their new favorite toy. I smile and walk out there only thinking one thing. The swan luck.

I was convinced that Mary Margaret or M&amp;M, I mentally correct myself, was a saint or a real life version of Snow white. She pulled me all over town. She showed me the clock tower, the library, even took me back to the diner and bought me lunch. The goddamned woman even insisted on paying; not that I could've played anyways. We stayed there and talked for hours. I'll admit it, she hyper as hell, but she really nice and a great conversation. I learned that she taught in the elementary school for about two years know. I noticed how she never shut up about this guy,she's "friends" with, and I use the term friends lightly. I remember correctly that Ruby did say she dating a married man. I give her credit she may look like your typical Snow White, but apparently she wasn't afraid to break the rules to get what she wants.

I left around eight o'clock. M&amp;M offered to drive me home, but I declined thinking of the possibility of the drunk foster parents.

I walked down the sidewalk thanking God for making people like Mary Margaret who feed strangers and showed them around town. I made my way around the apartment building and up the stairs. I stretched before opening the door and make my way inside.

I come to find out that my foster parents our not home. Probably out drinking. I think bitterly. I look to see a note from them. And how might I know it's from them, well for starters the first thing it says is... da dum drum roll please. And ladies and gentlemen it says...dear Elsa. Of course they would confuse me with the damn frozen girl. I mean why remember the girl you signed up for as caretakers, I mean it beats me why you would. I laughed coldly at my mental sarcasm.

I continue to read the note. My eyes widen dramatically at the fourth line. I had expected the first three about how they were busy and were going to be out late, but goddamn how much the fucked up system of foster care makes you forget time.

I read the note out loud to make sure I read it right. "You have school tomorrow, so I better not here from your teachers you'd been skipping. Also we left you your school supplies on the counter." Yup, I read that messy sore of an eyesight right. I didn't have a week before school. I had a a great fucking... oh I don't know thirteen hours.

I look up to see my school supplies sitting on the counter. And, I'll be damned if they didn't go through the apartment's dumpster and grabbed any thing that looked closely related to school.

I picked up a black torn up binder with what looked like cat scratches. I glance over it one more time before throwing it down and started to shift through the other junk. Damn, my theory was being proven more by the second.

By the time I finished, I had decided three things. One that all of this was from the back dumpster and had blindly been picked out. Two I needed duck tape... lots and lots of duck tape to keep all this from falling apart. Three I was going have to think up one hell of a lie to keep my ass here. If anyone found out that my crapy foster parents were to busy drinking and didn't have time to... oh let's see... feed, clean, or I don't know take care of me at all. Then I would be on a bus going to the next home saying bye bye Stroybrooke and bye bye college education. This was my last year and I needed so many days to count as educated enough for college.

"Well fuck". I thought and walked away to go find out when school begins tomorrow. I quickly realized that M&amp;M had given me her number. She was a teacher right, so she should know.

I pulled out the number from my pocket and grabbed the home phone and started dialing. I listened to the dial tone until I heard a abrupt voice.

"Hello?" It was a man's voice and I pretty much figured the rest.

"Uh... hi is Mary Margaret there." I use her real name just because I was a little shy about taking to a person the first time... well at least the rare nice people. I had good sense when one was a douche or not."Umm, you can tell her it's Emma by the way.

"Oh your the new girl it's so nice to meet you... or talk to you." I gave a awkward snort at this. "And, here she is now." He says before I hear M&amp;M's voice

"Hello." She sounded even more chipper on the phone than in real life, but I had a feeling that had more with the fact of the guy than than with being on the phone.

"Hey I -" I was interrupted by M&amp;M and squeals.

"Emma! Do you need any thing! I'll be right over! Oh he-" I interrupted her rambling

"No, I'm fine. I just need to know when school starts tommorw." I smiled at the fact of how much M&amp;M wanted to help out.

"Oh." She sounded kind of disappointed at the fact she couldn't help anymore than that. "Well, the high school starts at seven a.m., but since your new you'll have to go a bit early to get settled in."

"How early are we talking about." I ask wondering how the hell I was going to wake up on time, because I knew that my internal time clock would screw me over.

"About fifteen minuets, and oh I did mention where the school was didn't I?" She asked and I gave a hmm mm as a yes and she continues talking. "Anyways that was David... we were... um eating crackers." "Wow M&amp;M is a terrible liar." I thought as I searched my mind for something to embarrass her with.

"Hm, so that all you were doing?" I ask in a teasing voice and I swear to god I can hear Mary Margaret blush. I giggle and continued. "I'm kidding... so is he cute?"

"So do you need a ride?" M&amp;M said probably in her best desperate attempt to get away from this conversation.

"Nah, I'll walk. Anyways I should go I got to sort through my... school supplies." I look at my the dumpster crap and sigh.

"Oh... okay bye." I listen to M&amp;M obviously upset she couldn't help more.

"Seeya." I click the end button and went to go find duck tape, a plan for waking up, and a lot of fucking lies to tell. One for my supplies, two for my soon to be rumbling stomach, three for my clothes, and the most important of all where I'm from and my background.

I ended up deciding that there was no way in hell that I could wake up on my own and I was going have to suck up the fact of all the snot nose brats calling me poor, and being to tired to care; at the least it gave me an excuse for not eating, even when my stomach is louder than me.

So I stayed up all night trying not to doze off, and here's the summary of the night before the first day at school. After the conversation with Mary Margaret I started to look for some fricking duck tape, but apparently they didn't keep anything other than alcohol in their house. Speaking of the drunkards, they got home after midnight. To drunk to notice me and to drunk to hide their empty McDonald's bag. For the most part of it I sat on my bed trying to think of all the ways to kill two people and make it look like an accident. They were they loud and they almost fucked, but luckily they passed out before they did. And, for the rest of it was just coming up with lies, to tell the noisy people about my stuff, home, and tiny waist.

After a while I looked over to my clock, to see I have a good thirty minutes before I had to school. So I slowly pick up my body and grabbed my other tank top. I quickly change shirts and grab the dumpster backpack.

I made my way down the apartment stairs weary eyed on my way to hell. I walked a quick pace, not wanting to be late, and keep myself alert. I wouldn't want to end up in the newspaper with a headliner of "New girl in town gets turned into new speed bump in town."

When I finally arrive after a good ten minute walk. I make my way inside not paying attention to my surroundings. Another one of my shit luck moves, because I bump into a object and fall down. I look up and only can come up with with one thing.

"Well shit." I said and started into the eyes of the bull.

"I would say so dear."


	3. can't judge a book on its cover

"Well shit." I said and stared in to the eyes of the bull.

"I would say so dear." Once again bitchy-mc-prissy stood there as if she owned the place. "Do you always use such crass language when running so one over, or is that just for me." She smiles, but it's more like she bearing her teeth than anything, and before I had a chance to try and take her down a peg; she continues with her little sassy motor mouth of her's. "I take it your a student here Miss..." she looks at me and waits for an answer.

"Really lady you think I'm going to tell you my name after you been full on bitch mode." I scoffed as her eyebrows shot up.

"It's not lady" she says the word in absolute disgust. "It's Ms. Mills to you." She sounded so much like a high respected queen that I nearly wanted to puke at her pompous face. "I'm your teacher so you better show me the utmost respect."

"Ha", I inwardly laughed. If she thinks just because she my teacher I'm going to suck up at her ass then the bitch needs more help than she can get. I've had plenty of stupid teachers who thought just because they put up with me for an hour a year, means they could talk to me anyway they wanted. And, they all got an hour of hell with me.

"I've learned a lot of things lady" I purposely draw out the d in lady to irritate her. "One of those things is respect is earned, not given." Her nostrils flair and she opens her mouth to say something, but I've already turned around and headed down the halls to look for the office. Letting her soak that in.

I finally do find the office. It's in the middle of the school with benches on the outside of it. "Probably for the parents when waiting" I concluded, and walked in. I noticed a dark man with bags under his eyes sitting at the front desk. He looks up and smiles at me. This sends shivers down my spine, because, God! how much it looked straight out of a horror movie.

"May I help you?" He says in the fakest voice humanly possible and continues with the serial killer smile. "God did anybody check this guy out before hiring. I mean first bitchy-mc-prissy and know serial killer guy. It's like there going for worst staff in history." My mind screamed as it warned me to stay far as possible from this man.

"Uh.. yeah. I'm new here so can I get my schedule." I say biting my lip as I nervously watch him flip through a bunch papers, until he pulled one out and started to talk.

"Ah, Ms. Swan here your schedule." He gave it to me with another creepy smile and dead eyed look. I take the paper from his hands and smile before walking out the door.

I glance down at my schedule and... "Oh dear fucking Lord, you have to be kidding me." My mind grumbled. Usually I'd be happy to have a thirty minute homeroom, but not with the teacher I was forced to be in the same room with. I read the thing again. Yup and it said Regina Mills. Not, only did I have her homeroom, but it one of those small town with a small staff so I also got to spend first and fourth period with hell-on-heels- bitch.

I really hoped right now there were two Ms. Mills or that she lied about being a teacher here and just stole one of their names tags to intimidate me. I shoot down the second idea, remembering the store clerk calling her that.

I rolled my eyes at the swan luck. Something shitty happens, aka bitchy Mills, and something equally good happens, aka thirty minutes to myself and a hopefully little as possible snide comments.

I come to a stopping point at my new torture. Room 403. I laughed because I would've thought she have room 666. I muse as I enter the door. I see her sitting at her desk with reading glasses reviewing some paper.

"Your early, so I will have to ask you to refrain from this Miss.." she looks over to me and gives me an evil smirk. "My, my dear look who got put in the my class. I mean you already made such a great impression. Lets keep thing civil, shall we. I don't want a delinquent like you ruining my classes. So I suggest you apologize and tell me your name." She says as if now I would cave and worship her every being.

"Nah, I'm good. Doesn't everyone know everyone here? So that would include the school. If you were smart and wanted to know my name you would check the attendance list for a name you didn't know." I finished talking as I watched her face go from angry to murderous. It was obvious she hadn't come up with the idea herself.

She scowled as she picked up a paper, which I only could assume as the attendance roll, and let her eyes wander down it.

"Emma Swan. Hmm what a peculiar last name. What? Did you feel rebellious and change your last name?" She gave another smirk as she tried to pick at a nerve. Unfortunately for her all, my nerves were about good as dead from being picked at.

"That really none of your business." I keep a light tone to let her know she hadn't affected me in the least bit. Two could play this game. "But if your going ask about my life then tell me about your rebellious days with your mother and father." Bullseye, she tensed and her breath hitched as soon as I mentioned her family. "Just kidding." I winked and walked to the back of the room and sat at the desk near the window.

I could see bitchy-mc-Mills about to lecture my ear off, but fortunately a loud group teenagers came in along with the school bell telling me homeroom just started, along with the rest of the day.

When everyone had settled in. Or at least I think that was everybody. Ms. Hellish bitch got up and started what I could only assume was her introduction.

"Hello class." She gave a fake smile and cheery voice as the teens started to quiet down and direct there attention to her. "You all probably know who I am from your siblings I have taught or just seen me around school halls. I will tell you now I do not appreciate bad behavior and if there is any, I will do everything thing in my power to stop it." The damn woman was definitely not subtle. She looked straight into my eyes when saying it. That didn't go unseen, because I could here people start to whisper and mumble a few things. She even paused after saying it still looking into my eyes with those dark orbs of hers before going on. "That being said class, sit and talk until first period." It may of started out in a fake chipper voice, but it ended in a real deep warning.

For the rest of class we hold each other glares as if the first person to break looses. Some just ignored us, but most others watched and whispered to their friends on what they think was happening.

Finally the bell rang and the class slowly emptied out. Still glaring at one another Ms. Mills spoke up.

"Are you not going to leave Miss Swan." She says crudely still sitting at her desk, but not breaking away from my eyes.

"Unfortunately for me and you, your my first period. Ms. Mills." I do a bad impression of her. And, once again those damn brows raise.

"Oh you mean I have to deal with you for two hours in the morning." She mused still holding my gaze

"Try being me and dealing with you for three hours and a half. Yeah I forgot to mention that I'm in your fourth block too." I say in a fake sympathy voice and finally brake the glare by reaching down and grabbing my dumpster bag and pulling out my cat scratched binder.

"You also forgot to apologize for running me over twice. Maybe you should check your head. You probably got it dropped a lot as a baby." She says, no longer looking at me, but instead at my scrappy binder and bag. "Don't you think you should take better care of your stuff, Miss Swan? That binder practically falling apart from the seams and the bag looks like you put it though a shredder dear." Man, when that August guy said she was blind she was really fucking blind. Not that it mattered anyways. The less suspicion the better. "You know some say the better you take care of your appearance and items the better of a personality you have, and judging by your appearance and the poor excuse for school supplies, your the delinquent I already knew you were. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Appearance has nothing to do with a personality. Whatever happened to don't judge a book by it covers" I say as some of the class starts to come in.

"That's a matter of opinion dear." She says stands up and makes a noise to let the class know to be quite.

"Quiet down now and take a sit." She says in an imposing tone as students scamper to find a seat. "You are allowed to sit where you want as long as you pay attention and do not talk." Another look shot at me. "We will be learning about Asia this semester, and I expect you all to do your best." She says with a fake grin and thankfully looks over the whole class, but only to pause at me. "This is not an easy class so anyone who thinks so get out now." She says in a hell of scary voice that sends a shivers through my body. "Most of you know me and my rules. So for those who don't I will review them for you." Shit, this bitch may be a teacher but someone needs to teach her a lesson in subtlety, because right now all eyes were on hell heels and I. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact she was singling me out. "One is no crass language. Two is the utmost respect." Again she stared solely at me and made no attempt to stop.

After she had finally gone over her rules she started to go over religions in Asia. I listened, even though it may have not looked like it. I had a bad knack for looking out windows or at my desk. So a lot of teachers think I don't pay attention.

She finished her lesson and decided to pull a bitch move and give us all a pop quiz on what we just learned, and I know it wasn't just a whim thing, because she already had the quiz made.

I mostly flew by the questions. I may not look like it, but I'm pretty damn smart, if only I could get the days in to prove it. I turned my paper over and looked up to see I was the first one done.

I looked out the window and waited for the class to end. I watched as birds flew in and out of the trees outside and how some seemed to talk to each other as if they were having a conversation. I was interrupted in thought by none other than the devil herself.

"Okay times up. Pass your paper forward and you may leave." The class did as told and hurried out the door. I was about out the door 'till I heard her speak again, and God I suspected the woman was a psycho and I was her next victim with all the interest she taking in me. "Except you Miss Swan." She says and I can see some people shoot me a look of sympathy. I turn around and sigh.

"Yes Ms. Mill." I don't even try to sound excited. I walk up to desk and sit on the side of it. She seems to notice it, but decides to ignore it.

"Ms. Swan I couldn't help but notice that you were not paying attention to my class." Great, another teacher who thinks just because you don't look at them means your ignoring the whole lesson. "So we're going to go over your paper together. So you can see how bad not paying attention can be for your grade."

She pulls the paper out along with a red pen.

"Okay, Miss Swan shall we begin?" She asks and I just nod my head nonchalantly. "Number one is "What is the main religion of Japan" and ... you got that... correct." Her brows furrowed as she looked at the paper more before continuing. "Number two you... got correct?" I thought about telling her that her face will freeze like that, but decided against it because she might make me stay in here more. "You got these all correct. How? All you did in class was look out the window." She said it as if I cured cancer without a medical degree.

"Like I said lady you can't judge a book on its cover. Now can you?" And with that I left a very confused Regina Mills.


	4. war

After I left Ms. Know-it-all bitch, I headed down the halls to look for my next class. I pulled out my crumpled schedule that I had stuffed in my pocket to see where to go. "Hmm, Mr. French, maybe this guy will be nice and normal." My mind suggested, having already met serial killer and bitchy-mc-prissy.

I enter the room - high hopes that the guy will be normal. Too high hoped, because as soon as I entered reality came crashing back in, reminding me this place was made of freaks.

The room was full of flowers and I wasn't even talking like five flower pots on his desk maximum. Nope, this man had ivy growing on his walls. Shit. this place was screwed up. There were plants everywhere, on the desks - the floor - even the fricking walls.

But, apparently I was the only one who noticed this, because everyone else seem to be talking or just sitting and waiting for class to start.

I calm myself, because I didn't want any more attention then I had gotten from the last two hours.

I quickly walk to the back of class and take a seat. I see a fairly tall man with a shiny head and a bulging stomach enter the room and begin to talk.

"Hi, I'm Mr. French, and as you all know I will be teaching you math so-" I had stopped listening and started to panic. Okay first the creeper, then Ms. Stares, and now flower math guy. My mind was in a full on buzz at how goddamn weird this school was.

"Let me guess, you think it insane. That he teaches math, but has a room full of flowers, instead of math posters." I look over to see a girl with an heavy Australian accent. I nod silently as she continues. "Most of us are used to it by now, but your new so I wouldn't expect anything else but panic. I'm Lacey by the way." She smiles and winks at me.

"Emma." I start to relax as I finally found a normal person.

"I know. Your the whole talk around the school. So what's the whole thing with you and the Evil Queen." She looks at me with a grin.

"I'm going take it that's a nickname for hell on heels." I say as she snorts a bit

"Yeah, but I like your nickname better. Now come on and tell me." She says in a playful tone.

"Oh you know the usual. Girl steals a bag of chips and runs someone over trying to get away. Said girl comes back to store only to be tackled by run over person with stick up their ass." I say and Lacey eyes widen as her smile turns into a fat ass grin

"Finally! Someone else with some back bone. I was beginning to think I would stay the forever alone party girl." She'd probably continue, but Mr. French had interrupted us and told us to be quite.

For the rest of class Mr. French droned on about flowers and plants, without mentioning a thing about math. Every couple of minutes Lacey would lean over to my desk and ask a couple of questions about me and my life. I would give her the starch basics. By the end of class she made me promise to go with her to the Halloween ball, so she wouldn't die of boredom.

The day continued on, as with the weird staff and their fetishes. I learned my third period teacher, Mr. Humbert, loved all animals and how he despised hunting nowadays, because it was just for game. Though he did seem to flirt with me a bit. So I guess that could be the highlight of my day. After third period I had lunch, art then gym. During lunch I went and found the library to read. I had art with Ms. M, and yes I call her Ms. M because she did not tell us any more than that other than she has a thing for dragons and spinning wheels. I'm surprised she told us that, when I think about it. I had gym with Mr. Reed who loves everything about the school mascot, the golden knights.

When I was finished with gym and dismissed with the bell, I knew my final class was going to be hell. How did I know, well for starters I had a gut feeling and my gut feelings are never wrong. Two, Lacey came up to me saying she would be at my funeral. And finally three, when I walked in the door the devil sat staring straight at me legs crossed and an evil smile across her lips. "Yup, I'm screwed." I thought

"Miss Swan." She purred as her dark eyes bore into mine. "I know you were not paying attention in class, so you must of cheated." I open my mouth to tell this woman shut her pie hole, 'cause she had no clue what she was talking about, but she raise her index finger and continues. "So as punishment you will have to sit at the side of my desk where I can monitor you so you won't cheat anymore." She gestures this by tapping on the right corner of her desk. "Now if I were you I would go get a chair, because Miss Swan you have no idea of what I am capable of."

I angrily grab the chair and pull it up to the woman who seems so hellbent on making me miserable. If I wasn't so close to eighteen I would've suckered punch the bitch and walked out. I mentally cursed my age and how I would go to prison instead of juvie.

She had the same introduction from first period except for the part of this being science instead of social studies. She did the staring thing again, which was even more awkward because now she wasn't looking at her class, but instead had her head turned towards me. And I betcha that the reason no one complained, because it was a hell lot more interesting watching your bitchy teacher stare straight at the new girl as is she was a meal, then learning.

For payback I made it a point to look anywhere else, but her. As a result her gaze hardened and she started to get up and try to follow where I was looking. She did this as talking and I'll admit I had some trouble listening and trying not to burst out laughing at the woman determination to get me to look at her.

Eventually a hand came slamming down hard in front of me. I finally look up at her to see she breathing heavily from all the pacing she was doing for my attention.

"Miss Swan!" She if screeched and at that moment I at least knew Lacey would probably come to my burial. "If you don't stop looking everywhere, but me, god so help me I'll-

"What?" I interpreted her. You know... to put my other foot in the grave. I grimaced on the inside, but kept my cool composure on the outside. "You'll what. Punish me?" If I was going to die might as well help myself into the grave.

I watched as her face turned red and smoke begin to pour out of her ears and nose. She quickly made her way around her desk and jerked open one of draws and pulled out a piece of paper and put it I front of me.

"I was going to give this to the class tomorrow, but you can do it right here right now in front of the whole class. Miss Swan." She stands back and watched.

I had to hold the smile threatening my face. My last group home there was a kid named Alex who would always talk my ear of about the solar system. And lucky me. the quiz was just on that. I quickly circle all the correct awnser and wave the paper up and down to let her know I'm done.

"If you think this is like a bandaid, then you have another thing coming dear." She yanks it out of my hand and turned back to the rest of her class. "Now lets go over Miss Swan excuse for a finished quiz. Number one... correct? Two.. three." Her brows furrowed deeper into her face.

"Not, having deja' vu are you know Ms. Mills?" I say in overly sweet concerned voice. I was pretty sure if my smile got any bigger I could beat the Joker.

"How?" She looked up at me again as if I was a miracle worker. Man, it was fun to trip this woman up. I see the clock behind her and decided to make a grande finale.

"Because sister," I stand up and step into her personal space. "You have no idea what I am capable of.." I grab my dumpster bag and turn around. I say one last thing over my shoulder. "Your move."

As soon as I walk out the door I hear the bell ring, but I hear no one behind me make a move. I had just started a war. A war I was going to finish.

I ended up deciding to go to Grannies diner. I know I couldn't pay for anything, but at the least I could talk to Ruby. I turned the corner and made my way down the sidewalk.

I open the door expecting a hi from the waitress, but instead I get tackled by her and Mary Margaret.

"Oh! my God your alive! When I first heard that you upset the Evil Queen, I just thought she be a super bitch to you, but when I heard about your staring contests and how after you left she was in super ultra bitch mode and made five kids cry during class. And, then how during lunch in the teacher staff room she randomly started to laugh; I thought for sure you were a gonner." I listened to Ruby's word vomit a little worried about the part of randomly busting out laughing, because of my whole "psycho-serial-killer" theory.

"Uh... yeah I got warned from Lacey about my funeral." I say as I start to push Rubes and M&amp;M off of me. "Lucky me, I already knew a lot about the solar system."

"I never had her because I'm older than you guys, but I went to school with her. She was already an ice queen back then, but when Rubes was a senior last year the stories she told made me want to wet myself." M&amp;M says and finally releases me.

"More like shit yourself." Ruby added and let go too. At that moment a very worn out Lacey came flying in.

"Holy shit! The rumors are true, you bested the Evil Queen... while she was pissed... your... alive." I couldn't tell if the pauses were from running here or from total shock.

"Whoa wait, honey you bested the Queen." An old woman asked who I assumed was granny. I simply nodded. "Well then sweetie, grab a menu and order something. On the house" she gives me a menu and walks away.

"Is sticking it to this bitch really that big of a accomplishment?" I ask with one brow raise and the other on furrowed deep in to my skull.

"Considering the fact that granny is one of the biggest cheapskates ever and she just gave you a meal for free. Then yeah." Ruby said like it was one of those "duh" things.

"Yeah, the old hag usually makes you pay up front." Lacey said agreeing, while M&amp;M just smiled and nodded her head.

I laugh and order a bacon cheese burger with hot cocoa. Ruby shoots me weird look when I ask for cinnamon on it, but Lacey just laughs and tells me I'm a weird one. Lacey and M&amp;M ended up staying and talking to me.

By the time we finished talking, my burger is long gone and resting in my stomach. It was nearing 6 o'clock. I had spent three hours talking with these people, when I usually can't spend thirty minuets in the same room with one of my foster siblings.

I may have started a war. But one things for sure. I have plenty of of allies and that's something to be proud of.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday - four days since the beginning of the school week. I had become the "off limits girl" for some reason. The only ones who would talk to me were the staff and Lacey in school, and I was starting to think that this had to do with Lace and bitchy-Mills. I mean don't get me wrong, I loved talking to Lacey and don't care if people shut me out because of her party-girl behavior. I don't give a shit about that, but bitchy-mc-prissy I do. She hadn't stopped the staring thing, but know when she did look at the class, because may I remind you I was still at the side of her desk, I had to deal with her ass in front of me while I'm trying to work or pay attention. I mean how the hell was I going to pay attention when she decided to sit right where I'm working. It may be her desk, but gezz if your tired sit in the actual chair lady. Not, that sitting in the chair was any better, because she would prop those pretty high heels up right beside me. I think one kid may have tried to talk to me, but she yelled the shit out of this kid. I mean God I felt bad. She even gave him detention. For what you may ask yourself. Well she claimed it was for talking, but it was homeroom when everyone talks.

There was only one goddamn thing good about this woman and that was the fact she was blind. She seems to notice everything like how I have a bruise and you can see it every time my shirt rides up. Why she looking there, don't ask me. But, back to the topic. It's like every thing she sees that would you set the alarm bells off in your head just slams into a wall with her. "Luckily" I think as I come once again to the devils lair.

"Ah, Miss Swan how nice to see once again you are the first here." She says and looks up from the stack of papers on the desk. "Are you just so excited to see me?"

"I just don't sleep well, lady" I lied, but in my head it came out a little more like this "Well no shit, you try sleeping with two drunks, but oh wait you can't sleep, because you have to get up early to go to a woman's class who life is made on singling you out."

"Well that explains the bags under your eyes." She comments, but of course decides to keep going. "You should come to my house and try my comforters. Two hundred thread count." She says in the most seductive voice I have ever heard and with that my mind slammed the breaks as I halt forward.

Whoa wait, bitchy ass teachers whose main purpose enjoyment are making me miserable aren't supposed to sound flirty. So of course me what do I say.

"Bragging or just trying to get me into bed?" And, the highlight of my life. Ms. Mills the hard ass, particularly sinister, and God knows what else blushes. All the way down to her neck.

I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop. I was rolling on the floor it was so funny. I gasped for air and clutch my stomach it hurt so much. I have a good three to four minute laugh, before Ms. Mills started to speak, or what I would consider a low tone whisper of embarrassment.

"Miss Swan, must you laugh so hard at your perverted little joke." The more she talks the more it became hushed.

"No, its not that. It's the fact you blushed so much I swear to god you were about to turn into a tomato." I take a moment to suck in as much air as possible and wipe my eyes from where they watered at how much I laughed. "No, offense it was way out of character." I walked to the desk and sat as Ms. Stone bitch came and sat stone quiet.

For the rest of homeroom and first period Ms. Bitchy-mc-prissy had us sit quietly and read. This would've been great expect for the fact my stomach couldn't follow these rules. I saw her eyes shoot up at me every once in awhile 'till she finally snapped.

"Miss Swan! Why does it seem you are having stomach problems? If you ate healthy diet you probably have less digestive problems." This time me and the class both started to laugh. Her brows knitted as she looked over the class.

"Haven't you ever heard a stomach growl!" One of the boys yell from the back of the classroom, but Ms. Hell bitch continued to stare at them say if they were speaking a foreign language.

"Oh my god, she's hungry!" Another one finally yelled. She seemed to think long and hard about this before speaking again.

"Now if she hungry then it's still her fault. I know no one in Storybrooke who would neglect their child food. Their are people who do this, but I would say few parents are ever like this." She might of said more, but I was laughing once more. I mean good God how sheltered was this chick. Seriously I had good homes, but the bad out weighs the rest. Also no one in Storybrooke. Gezz and I thought everyone knew each other either that or the drunkards forgot to mention me.

When I finally fought off the urge to laugh anymore I look up to see all eyes on me. Especially a dark brown pair with a puzzled look.

"Uhh.." I would've told a lie about how I thought of something real funny or I my throat tickled. Some shit like that, but a very lucky cliche came into play.

The fire alarm went off. Every one proceeded to get up and line up.

"This is a drill, so don't panic. I may have forgotten we have to a certain number of drills to be prepared." She says with a slight irritation in her voice.

We ended up in the front of the school waiting to be cleared. I felt the summer heat roll off the back off my neck. Great I'm hungry, hot, and now thirsty. If this day gets any worse I might just pass out.

Eventually a man with longish hair, a limp, and a cane for that limp came out in front of us and begin to talk.

"Alright dearies you did well, but might I suggest next time you talked a little less. Now go on and head to your next class." There was something in the man's voice that sent a cold sweat through my body.

There were a few mumbles and whispers when heading back in. I was in the main hallway, before I heard a low voice.

"Ms. Swan how nice to finally meet you." I turn to see the man from earlier. "I'm Mr. Gold, your principle." He says and limps forward and holds out one of his hands. I take the hand and give a tight smile. "Now, don't hesitate to ask me anything." He adds and walks away leaving chills throughout me.

I was about to leave to go to Mr. French's class, but when I turn around I see Ms. Prissy "I own this town" bent over her knees and panting.

"What with the heavy breathing?" Is the first thing that came to mind, so it was the first thing to come out.

"I.. ran." She takes quite a deep breath breath between I and ran.

"What? Why? I mean if you haven't noticed your in a pretty pair of expensive pair of jimmy choos, and you were half across the school standing with the other teachers." Now I was confused, because when she catches her breath and looks up. She almost has a concerned face.

"Miss. Swan." She flattens out her skirt and continues. "Mr. Gold is a snake. I'd be careful of who you associate with." Her features are hard, but her voice is weak.

"Yeah... okay. I have to go." That was the best I could come up with and walked away.

I was late for math, and ended up getting detention on Saturday. I was dismissed to my seat after a strict talking. Apparently Mr. French really hates when people are late.

When I took a seat. I got two seconds of quiet, before getting bombarded by Lacey on why the Evil Queen was seen in a full sprint towards me. I then explained to her about the whole thing, and she told me all about how he had dirt on everyone. Now, that I think about it. Ruby might have mentioned something to an effect of that. For the rest of class was just an endless interrogation from Lace.

When I made it to third block. Mr. Humbert flirted as usual, and invited me to stay for lunch period. Since he had seen me around not eating. So I now sat talking with Mr. Humbert or Graham as he insisted I call him.

"Hey I made you a sandwich... um I didn't know if you would stay, but I still made you one." He says awkwardly. "Though i I'll warn you it's vegan." He smiles warmly and hands me the sandwich.

I was hesitant at first, but when I took a bite and couldn't help but moan. I didn't know if it was from hunger or it really did just tasted really good.

"God this is great!" I exclaimed and proceeds to stuff my face.

"Glad you like it." He steps closer into my personal bubble. " You know my favorite animal is the wolf, right? But, my second favorite animal is the lion. I love its golden mane." We're know nose to nose he takes a piece of my hair and twirled it. "I can't help but fell drawn to it."

I was now chest to chest with Graham. I could hear his heart beat. I step even closer and-

"Miss Swan!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Swan!" I jerked away from Graham and looked behind me. There stood Miss Mills wide eyed with her teeth baring. "What! The hell is going on!" She sheathed

"We were talking." I try to say calmly, but it came out a bit wavy.

"Ems doesn't go to lunch, so I invited her to stay." He shoots me an apologetic look.

"Don't you think that's a too informal for a student, Mr. Humbert." I swear I can hear her growl at the end. "You should send her to lunch. Her stomach has been insufferable during class."

"First off I invited her and did tell her to call me Graham, so it would be weird to call her Ms. Swan when she calls me my first name." She narrowed her eyes at this. "Second I made her a sandwich this morning. So her stomach should be nice and quiet. She did moan at how good it was." Now he was just pushing her buttons. And, I really hoped to god he wouldn't hit the self destruct one.

"That still doesn't explain why you were nose-to-nose with each other." She eyes us both and continues. "I expect you, Miss Swan, to answer to your parents when they ask about why your teacher called." She smirks and continues. "You may go now." She moves her had towards the door in a gesture to get out.

"No, she will stay. We were having a good time until you showed up." He puts his hand on my arm to keep me from leaving... and then the shit hit the fan.

"Miss Swan! Out!" She grabs Graham hand and yanks it off me. I can see him wince from where she digs her blood red nails into him. "I have to talk to Mr. Humbert."

I see the look in her eyes and decided I didn't want to witness a murder. So I walk out after I give a "I'm so sorry your about to get killed by your co-worker because of me" look and walk out.

When I walked out it got really quite. Me being a cowered, I kelp walking away. Hearing some kid of slapping sound mixed in with the bell. I felt bad for Graham and confused with Ms. Mills.

The day was... something else. During art Ms. M kept giving me weird looks and during gym Lace had snuck in to ask me about why Mr. Humbert had a bruise on is face and nail marks all up his arm. I tried to explain what happened earlier, but it only lead to more questions that I really had no clue to.

Before Mr. Reed had kicked her out she told me to tread careful, because Miss Mills was in ultra bitchy mode. I told her I'd be fine and I had a hard time telling if I was lying to myself or not.

I decided that she would be back to normal bitchy mode by now. So I stopped by the bathroom and was a little late, but it couldn't be bad as Mr. French. God how wrong I was...

"Miss Swan! Your timing skills shouldn't be that same percentage as your IQ." She was waiting me. I knew this because her chair was facing towards me, and all the students were out of place talking. "Now take your seat."

"Geez, relax I was in the bathroom. Don't blow a gasket, lady." I add the lady part to aggravate her.

"It's Ms. Mills. I am you teacher and you will treat me as one." She stands up and walk towards me.

"No, you are a human. A human who thinks a position means power over others." I try to step back as she closes in on me.

She grabs my arm and steps closer to me. I back away, but I hit the wall. She pushes closer. I felt her breath against my face. My heart beats erratically.

"Miss Swan if you think you can come in late and just talk to m-"

"Listen I was onl-" I tried to interrupt by her as she covers my mouth with her hand and kept her grip on my right arm. She pushes me further against the wall.

"Sit down now!" She says forcefully and realised my arm and mouth. "If I even here a peep from you or your howling machine. I will make the rest of this year a living hell." And, that was it. I grabbed my stuff and walked out.

I walked out there and headed towards the woods. I got there and climbed up a tree. I tried to forget all the pain from the past and present and fall asleep. I nearly doze off, only to be waken by losing blance and falling off.

Luckily, I only scraped my knees. I don't even bother to wipe the dirt. It doesn't matter anyways. I don't need to impress anyone. I was me good appearance or not.

I walk back to the apartment. Keeping a low key profile. When I open the door my first thought is "run".

There sat her foster dad with a twisted scowl on his face.

"My, my if isn't "_Miss_ _Swan" _or however the bitch put it." He smiles insincerely and it makes my stomach turn. "She called and told us all about your "_misbehavior" " _He does another bad impression of her. "Do you know how this looks on us."

I decided that the either answer would end bad so I just stood and stared. I gulped as he stepped closer.

"Well! Do you? Ya little bitch." He yanks me forwards and slaps me across the face. "If we get in trouble where ya gonna sleep" I still remain silent, but I stare dead straight into the man's eyes. "Stop staring and awnser!" He pushes me to the ground and kicks me in my chest. "Well are you gonna say am I gonna have to beat some sense into your skinny ass."

Again, I say nothing as picks me off the floor with my hair only to slap me there once again. He kicks my shin and spits on it before saying.

"Get out you little whore. I don't want to see you here for a week." He picks me up by my hair again and drags me out the door. "And, I if you get in any trouble again. Don't bother coming back." With that he threw me on the hallways floor and slammed the door.

"Shit." I muttered as I tried to move. I got up on one knee and pushed myself up. I could feel the bruises starting to form.

I made my ways down the staircase limping, and nearly tripped at the last step. I hobble towards the woods at the side of the building.

It was dark. Not, pitch black, but dark enough where it was hard to see. I could make out disoriented figures of trees and bushes.

I sat down at what I thought was a tree and closed my eyes. I relaxed even if the tree was scratch and the ground made me itch. I hadn't slept in a week. I closed my eyes and let the darkness surround me.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up with a pain in my ribs. I ended up sleeping on the forest's floor, because my bitchy teacher had to call my foster parents and tell 'em how much of a screwup I am.

My foster dad being the dick he is - Doesn't want the attention, 'cause someone who's forced to care will have to come out for an inspection and they'll notice the hungry girl on the dog mattress.

So he did the _reasonable_ thing and... beat the living shit out of me and kicked me out for God knows how long. "Yup best fake dad of the year." I conceded.

I was awake, but not moving. Nope, it was Saturday and I had nowhere to be. So I laid there all day thinking. Thinking of that great sandwich long-gone, a comfortable bed, and thinking of ways to kill Ms. Mills. I was so tired I didn't even think of a new nickname for her.

I ended up dosing off again. I dreamt of where Mary Margaret was snow white and Ms. Mills was the Evil Queen. It was strange that I wasn't in it.

I woke up to see a bottle of water and a pack of crackers were now in front of me along with a note. I didn't even think if was poisoned or of was a cruel dream. I downed the water and went on to the crackers.

I picked up a note. The person who had left the note had really sloppy handwriting. It read "_Enjoy_" and that was it. Apparently this person wasn't big on notes.

I was grateful though to have something to eat. So even if the guy sucks at writing, the still kind enough to leave food for a beat kid.

For the rest of the day and into to the night, I slept and thought of different lies and ways to avoid suspicion. Usually I would've skipped until the marks heal, but I really needed the days to count.

So I came up with... I fell out of a tree and did a face plant. Yup ladies and gentlemen that's the best I could come up with. In my defense I been sleeping in the forest and I got shit beat out of me the other day

I kept slipping into sleep and day dreams. By the time where I think I got enough sleep to substitute for the past week I started to see sunlight peek through the cracks of the trees.

Shit, it was already Sunday or Monday. I really needed to find that out.

I push myself off the ground and started to hobble towards the diner. When I finally get use to the pain shooting through the side of my leg, I adjust to where I only had a slight limp.

It takes a good two minutes to get there. When I open the door I see Ruby talking to Archie. So I decided to sit at the counter and wait to ask what day it is.

I lay my head on the counter and once again drift asleep. I hear a vague voice calling my name, and as I start to wake up it gets louder.

"Emma, Emma, hey Emma!" I look up to see the brunette waitress standing over me. "Hey you- holy shit what happened!" I see the her face go from concerned to terrified in no time flat.

"I fell from a tree." I say the lie weakly. "And, hits a rock when I fell." I added for good measure.

"Shit Ems that must of been one hell of a fall. Let me go get something for that." She was about to turn, but I grab her hand.

"No! Wait it's fine!" I say in desperation. If she sees these wounds, she'll definitely know that it wasn't a fall that did this. I could keep Ms. Mills in dark, but that's because she was blind as a bat.

She stares at me for a while before sighing and saying.

"Fine, but if you get infected don't blame me." She sits beside me on the bed- wait why was I in bed. "Where the hell was I" my thoughts screamed as I scanned across the room. "Relax you passed out in the diner, so I carried you with the help of M&amp;M to one of the rooms, but I should of payed attention to your face. Anyways, I figured you didn't want any attention." She says to help calm me.

"Is it Sunday or Monday?" I ask just waiting to get to the point and not wanting any more questions.

"Wow... you must of hit your head hard." She says in a shocked voice. "It's Tuesday and about thirty minutes past your first class."

"Shit I gotta go Rubes" I jump out of bed and make my way though the bed and breakfast and out the door.

I make it to school three minutes tops. Another great thing about foster care system. It makes you really good at running, weather it's from foster parents or siblings or just your typical raging store owner, even if your in pain. If your fast you survive, if not your as dead as you can get.

I stop at room 403, and by the way it really should be 666. I carefully slide the door open making sure to be quiet. I keep my head down as other students laugh at me being late.

Ms. Evil Queen sat in her her chair once again knee deep in papers. I take a step and... Shit I was to loud because oh what do my wonderful ears oh happen to hear... unfortunately.

"Miss Swan." I jerk my face down and to the side. "Oh, running so soon dear. Is that what you do. Run." I can feel her eyes piercing into my skull. "But, never mind that... I may or may have not been a bit... forceful the other day. I would like to apologize to you for my actions."

I couldn't suppress the eye roll that came on. The woman was blind. She wouldn't know if she was forceful even if came up to her with a sigh saying "Bitch you were way out of line." and suckered punch her the face

"You went to Mr. Gold and told him why the new girl walked out. And, he made you and him watch the surveillance camera, didn't he." I keep my head down, but out of the corner of my eye I see her eyes narrow and lips purse.

"... Your very perceptive. I'll give you that." I hide my smile and face and grabbed a chair. "Miss Swan would you mind making some eye contact with someone else than the ground."

I sit and keep my face hidden. This angered her. I can hear her heels click towards me. So much for her apology, because the next thing she did blew that out the window. She griped my jaw with one of her hands and yanked it up.

"Fuck!" Her thumb nails scratched on to one of the bad burises. I jerked away leading to me falling over in my chair.

"Miss Swan language! Are y- Shit." I see her change of expressions like Ruby. It was kind of funny to see her face. All wide eyed and mouth gaping.

"Ms. Mills language." I mocked. I knew I should've been more mad at the woman, but she wasn't the one who beat me. It was going to happen eventually. At the least I now knew to stay clear of there for a while.

"What in the hell happened." Her voice was strong and authoritative.

"It's fine. I fell from a tree and did a face plant into some rocks." I hear some of the class laugh, but her features remained hard and unmoving. She grabs my wrist and pulls me up. She starts to pull me towards the door. "Hey where are we going?" She turns around still holding my wrist with an irritated look.

"Miss Swan that will get infected if not treated." She then turns around and begins to pull again. I halt to stop her.

"I'm fin-" she puts her hand over my mouth again and interrupts.

"You are going to the nurse and that's final." She then proceeded to drag me again. I go to not cause a scene.

We arrived at a small room with an open door. She drags me in and sits me on a chair.

"It looks like I'll be treating you. The nurse doesn't get a lot of people so she often doesn't come. Now be a dear and take off you jacket." She points to the jacket.

"Wait your treating my face not my arms." She rolls her eyes.

"Yes, but how do you expect me to treat the cuts and bruises around you neck with that big rag on you." I look down not at my jacket, but at the bruises on my collar bone.

I sat frozen in panic. I could only keep this person in the dark for so long... or really she was keeping herself in the dark, but whatever.

It was a good two seconds, before she stormed over and ripped my jackets off. My breath hitched as the cool air hit my bruised up arm.

"What the hell, Miss Swan."


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell, Miss Swan." I look averted my eyes from hers.

"Language M-" I start but she interrupted.

"Don't dare joke with me Miss Swan. You have fingertip bruises on your arm the size of golf balls along with these other ghastly marks." Her eyes narrowed and her top lip curled. "I want to know who did this and now."

"I told you I fe-"

"Bullshit. If you think falling from a tree causes these types of marks. Then you hit your head harder then first thought. Now I'll say it again. Who. Miss Swan. Did. This?" She pauses at each word and draws it out.

"If your not going to treat me then I gotta go." I say and try to get up, but she pushes me down right away.

"Go where? You in my class dear. Now you might not tell me now, but I will find out and when I do your going to explain to me and your parents what happened." I stop dead in thought.

"Really that is quite funny when you think about it." And it was. I mean their the reasons I'm here, but I couldn't risk my foster parents again. "If you treat me promise one thing."

"Oh and what might that be?" She pulls out a q-tip with some medicine on it and begins to apply it.

"You will never, never, ever, call them again." The serious tone in my voice scares me a bit, but it was important to get the message across. I stared dead straight into her dark orbs.

"Them? You mean your parents?" She apples the medicine to a couple of scratches.

"People are so presumptuous." She looks like she's about to questions this, but decided against it.

"That they are." We remained quite for the rest of the time, or at least we would've if it hadn't have been for a certain growling machine that never shuts up.

"Miss Swan when the last time you ate?" She looked irritated, but her voice sounded as if she cares.

"Umm... I think it was Saturday or Sunday. I'm not sure." I wince as she rubs too hard on a particular scratch.

"Oh, and why is that?" This was starting to sound like an actual conversation. It would be our first.

"I hit my head pretty hard lady." I can see her resist to roll her eyes at the lady part.

"And for the reason why I will find out. Now, stay here while I go... get something." She says and I can see her olive skin tint a shade of red.

It wasn't even two minutes before she brought in a white plate with plastic around it.

"I may have brought you some leftovers from my house." She handed me the plate and pulled a chair beside mine.

"How did you know I would be here today?" Man, it was fun to tease this woman.

"I didn't. I bought some in yesterday, but you weren't here. By the way where were you?" This woman needs serious lessons on subtly.

"I had a twenty-four hour bug." I lied and began to unwrap what looked like lasagna.

"Then when did you fall from a "_tree_". She uses quotation marks with her fingers over the word tree. "I have serious doubts your parents would let you run around looking like that." I avoided making eye contact and focus my attention on the lasagna. I pick up the fork on the plate and proceeded to shovel my face full of Italian noodles. "Fine I'll drop it if you slow down and eat like a regular human being, but it it is nice to know someone other than me likes my cooking." She smiled genuinely at me.

I choked on the current fork full in my mouth, because of how goddamn earth shattering beautiful it was.

"Don't choke dear. That is the reason I told you to slow down." She says and playfully takes the fork and bites into some lasagna.

"No it's not that." I feel my face get hot. "You.. um your smile is really nice. You should um do it more often." I say awkwardly and tumbling over words, but despite that her smile only grows bigger.

"Thanks." Her voice is sincere and sweet as her smile. "You should find it much more satisfying than... that man's vegetarian food." She spits it out like if she doesn't it will burn her lounge off.

"You mean Graham?" I frown at her obvious dislike of him.

"Yes, but I still do not approve of you using such informal terms with him. Or just being near the whacko." I hear her mutter the last part in a bitter low tone that I was probably not suppose to hear. "Dear, we better head back. The class will have probably already burned down by now." I laugh at her sarcastic remark. "And, I don't want another giggle out burst." She reminds me about the other day before the fire drill.

"Yeah, no problem." I left feeling strangely closer to the woman who got me beat up in the first place.

When we arrived back at class the bell rung as soon as we entered. Everyone scurried to next class, including me. We didn't say goodbye, but instead gave an awkward stare.

In Mr. French's class Lacey nearly had a heart attack from first glance. I explained... or lied about the whole tree rock thing. She was hesitant, but did accept it to be true.

After that Lace gave me another one of her "knock'm dead of embarrassment" interrogation. I once again gave her really vague lies.

Now I was once again in Grahams room laughing and talking. He was the only one who didn't completely freak out within the first sight of me. After third period he invited me to stay again. We were talking about our favorite things and items, 'till we heard a knock.

We both turn our head to see who was there. I felt a small smile at my lips. Leaning on the door and with a scowl was Ms. Mills with another plate. I could tell she was happy to see me, because the corner of her lip turned up when her eyes met with mine, but only turn right back down in a deep frown when she saw Graham.

"Miss Swan I hope you don't mind, but I brought the plate from yesterday. I thought since you were so _satisfied_ by _my_ lasagna you might have wanted some more." It sent shivers down my spine at the way she said satisfied and my, but I got a equally terrifying cold sweat at the death glare she was giving Graham.

"Thanks." I say and begin to take the plate out of her hand. She steps closer into my personal space.

"Your welcome dear, and I do so hope you enjoy." She says in a low husky whisper and my brain did a back flip and crashed. Okay what the hell was that about.

"Well if Ems is hungry she can have some of my sandwich." He smiles smugly and tore a bite of it and handed it to me.

"She can't eat that." She says in disgust and tries to block my hand from grabbing it.

"Oh and why is that Ms. Mills." He goes over her hand and gives the poor piece of sandwich to me.

"You already bit out of it." She steps close almost as if she was protecting me from the big bad wolf.

"And?" He says crudely.

"Its a indirect kiss." Wow, did this conversation really take that turn.

"That doesn't sound bad. Not even in the least bit." I swear I hear a low growl come from her throat.

"That's highly inappropriate for a student and you, Mr. Humbert. " I start to move the piece of vegan sandwich to my mouth, but again... Miss Mills had sharply grabbed my wrist. Seriously did they ever teach her that that grabbing people roughly lead to misunderstandings. "You are going to eat my lasagna first right?" She raises her brows in a snobby kind of way.

"Uhh..." I try to think of something, but fortunately or unfortunately Graham steps in... kind of.

"No, she going to eat my sandwich first. Right Ems." This conversation just took two people and reverted them back to toddlers.

"No she will eat mine first. I mean my lasagna is much better than your lettuce on bread." She now has her hands on my arm and is clutching it to her chest. I of course don't question this, because in reality I have not a single fucking clue of what's going on.

"It's not lettuce on bread and my sandwich was so good she moaned." He looks like he wants to grab the plate of noodles and throw it against the wall, but I was betting he wouldn't, because of that slight purplish bruise on the side of his face.

"Oh all she did was moan. She was gasping and licking every single bit of mine." Okay forgot toddlers. This just didn't sound like who could cook better. It sounded like a bunch of dumbass teenagers arguing over who could fuck better. "She was shoveling it down her face." She smirks as his left eye twitches.

Before this childish argument could go on, I took both the piece of sandwich and a piece of lasagna and stuffed in my mouth same time while yanking my wrist from the hell demon's grip.

"See I ate both first. Problem solved." Truth be told they tasted horrible together, but I somehow managed to keep my expression neutral.

Both eyes turn to me and the next thing I hear could have been the most immature thing in the world said.

"Mine was better dear. You shouldn't have tainted it with that mongrel's poor excuse for something edible." And with that she stormed out of the room as the bell begin to screech.

I roll my eyes. Jesus, this was going be one hell of a year and maybe that may be a good thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks have passed and we were now entering October. Over the past weeks I had become relatively closer to my new friends and even bitchy Mills.

I was no longer always hungry. Graham and Mills had been bringing me food everyday along with there dumbass, teenager arguments. Yesterday, Ms. Mills brought up the indirect kiss thing and again. he said he doesn't mind, so now she made a point of taking a bite of the leftovers she brought.

I hadn't visited my foster home yet. I didn't even want to risk it to be honest, So I stayed in the woods, and let me tell you; it's a bitch. I still can't sleep because if I do I'm late and in deep shit with bitchy-mc-prissy.

It was Wednesday and I was in Mr. French class talking to Lacey as our teacher went on and on about plants. I mean - dear God - will the guy ever stop talking about roses and crap and teach some freakin math?!

"What the hell, this is math class right?" I whispered over to Lace.

"Try living with him at home." My eyes poped out of my skull and my hand ploped over my mouth in shock. "Oh, I forgot since you haven't lived here that long so you don't know - Mr. French is my dad." She keeps a nonchalant look the whole time while I was having a freakin revolution. "Why do you think I have to to go Halloween Ball?"

"My God lace, give a girl a warning before springing it on them." My eyes start to retract back into my skull and my mouth starts to close.

"Never mind that." She waves her hand as if she waving the topic away. "We got to get something hot to wear for it."

"Sorry no money, and I don't do dresses." She seems to contemplate this before getting a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Oh we'll see about that." She says with a mischievous smile.

"Lac-" I was cut off by the bell ringing and she made her escape.

For the rest of third period and my electives it went pretty smooth. I ate with Graham and of course hell-on-heels. They both argued in till it was time to go. In art, we had to draw our representation of "Sleeping Beauty". I don't get why, but I think I have a hunch it has to do with her dragon and spin wheel thing. In gym Mr. Reed made us play dragons and knights. Thas is a nice way of putting it, because it just dogeball where the knights beat the crap out of the dragons with red rubber. All the jocks get picked on the knights team and the rest of the lot is on dragons, but as long as you don't participate then you don't get hit.

After I finish with all the weird teacher's fetishes, I head towards the most fucked up of them all - Ms. Mills.

I walk in, she just glances and then continues to grade a paper - A very red paper I would say. God I felt bad for anyone who had to go up against her royal-ass.

I take my seat at her desk and begin to run through my bag for the dumpster binder. I can see her looking at me with the side of her eyes, but I ignore her major creepiness and just sat and finally pulled out my binder.

Her mouth looks like it's about form a word or two, but before it can the phone rang and her opened mouth quickly turned into a scowl.

She picked up the phone as her scowl only dug in deeper into the sides of her face.

"Hmm... yes. Okay. I'll be right there." She puts the phone down and storms out of there without saying anything to anyone. Whoever called her must have stuck that stick in her ass up further, if possible.

I stare at my desk while going into la la land. I think I was almost asleep until I heard a hissing sound towards my direction.

"Emma, Emma, wake your skinny ass up." My head snaps up to see Lacey leaning on the front side of the desk.

"Lace, what the hell." I say and wipe the slight drool at the corner of my mouth. "What happens when Missy-Bitchy-Mills comes back?"

"Relax, I got Graham to cover that." I roll my eyes at the thoughts rolling through my head of possibilities of how she conned him into distracting the devil."That kinky bitch really makes you sit at her desk." I chuckled at her face when she says it.

"Seriously what are you doing here?"

"The Halloween Ball is in two weeks. So I have to plan everything with you." Her smile brightened along with mine. "Plus it was part of the deal."

"What deal Lacey." I start to panic as Lace gets a "I made a real shady deal involving you" look.

"Well... I kinda-" she was of course interrupted by the one person who never lets anyone else talk.

"Ms. French, why do I have the unfortunate displeasure of having to be in the same room, much less breath the same air." Her nose scrunched up as talking. "And why does this give me a hunch on why Mr. Humbert was poorly trying to distract me from my class." She then turned her head towards me, and her eyes narrowed as her lips pursed.

"Oh just talking to _my_ Emma." What the hell lace. Are you digging us both in deep mysterious shit, because you might want to tell me what the fuck was going on.

"_Your_ Emma?" Lacey eat shit grin only grew wider.

"Yeah. I can't resist her charm. I mean she so skilled." I start to look around for blinds. They did that you can use them for SOS signals right, because I really needed one right now.

"What skills might that be?" Goddamn it the woman snarled. Like a real fucking snarl that you would see from a wild animal.

"She skilled in many things. I find mos-

"Ms. French! Go to your class now or I will inform your plant obsessed father that you are skipping it." The next part came in a low growl that only me and Lacey could hear. "Get the hell out, because if you don't it will become just that. A living hell for you. Do we understand each other?" Lace silently nodded hurried out of there faster than any word, noise, or syllable you could utter.

"Now class that we've gotten rid of that undelightful twit, pull your books out and do pages 123-126." She takes her seat as the other students begin to work.

For the rest of class, all I can feel is heat from where hell-on-heels is straring holes into the side angle of my head. I try and focus on my work, but it's extremely hard when someone is so blatantly staring at you.

I let out a sigh of relief when the bell rings. I hastily grab my binder and begin stuffing it in my dumpster bag. I would of made it out the unscathed, but fate said nope and let shit rain down on you.

"Miss Swan, I warned you of who you associate wit-"

"Listen lady." I say and earn a very disapproving glare. "I could talk to any one and you wouldn't like it. I don't get why and I don't give a shit why." I turn wondering why the hell do I keep telling this lady things and walk off so dramatically.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday seem to fly and smack me right in the face, and I was tired as shit. I've been living in the woods for about a week, because when someone says to don't come back anytime soon, actually means don't let me ever see your ass here again or you won't be doing anything soon.

My eyes were getting dark from the lack of sleep. Luckily everyone here was so oblivious or self-involved that they didn't really notice. During different classes I would start to drift off. I was starting to wonder how long it was 'till I passed out. I did that in one home. It was a group home and they had a bunch of kids including a baby. So the little kids would cry and no one would be able to sleep and that also meant the lady who ran the place. The old bag who owned it would punish everyone by making them go outside to clean and do busy work. I let out a cold chuckle on the inside while thinking about the day it happened.

_I look up to see the teacher standing up in front of me. She gives a insincere smile. She doesn't care and I don't care. I have come to accept that the world was full of jackasses. A lesson you learn young._

_I feel my eyes getting heavy. That damn bitch at the group home made me clean all the fucking floors with my toothbrush. I didn't finish. So when I get back I'll have to do that and more._

_There are black spot all around. I close my eyes and let my breathing slow along with my heart rate. My surroundings dull, but I hear something sharp. _

_I opened my eyes. Black seem to surround the outline of my eye sight. I make out a figure, Ms. Mason. She saying something to the effect of keeping awake and bad academics, but I don't care I never did._

_I feel her pull me up and try to ushere me out. I can't feel the strength in my legs and I start to slip out of her grip._

_The last thing I heard was me thumping on the ground._

Come next day a investigation was launched, only to be dropped in couple of months, but for me my time was up there. Well whatever I'm still alive.

"Miss Swan, do you actually do anything other than stare off into the abyss." I look up see Ms. Mills sitting beside me with a look I couldn't quiet pinpoint.

"Well it is homeroom. It's not like I'll fail for not being social." Her lips pursed at the tone of my voice.

"I could fail you if I wanted to. May I remind you I control your grade." She says it pretty damn smugly. If she wanted a power play then I'll give it to her.

"Not without consequences."

"Oh and who would dare to against the Evil Queen, dear." She turns the wheels of the chair and angle it towards me. I can hear the class hush to eavesdrop.

"Well your definitely not scary enough to defy laws." I take a pause and then smirk at the thought that just ran through my head. "Or me" The smug facade remains, but now mixed with amusement.

"We'll see about that." She seems to get an idea, because a wicked grin takes over the once evil smirk. "But I can't ignore your lack of a social life, and since you sit by me and that shall never change then you my dear will sit and talk to yours truly." Now it was dead silent.

"Fine, but you better be a good conversation." I shrug and relax back and wait for her to make a move.

"I never disappoint, Miss Swan." Her tone dark as her ebony hair. "But one thing dear. I do so hate to having a conversation with someone at an angle. I prefer them right next to me side to side and thigh to thigh." She jerks my chair next to her making me follorealmw.

If I was being honest, this should've have raised so many red flags, like redder than China. The weird stares, the husky comments, and add it along with the rough movements to get me to stay or closer, really should have these people who hired her looking into her background... or maybe her mental health.

But nope this was Storybook the werid ass town. I could only see how a commercial to advertise would go. "Come to Storybook Maine where you can take a nature adventure and try to find the elusive bruised up blonde, and not only that if you decide to stay for some godforsaken reason, our education has some of the best scholars; by that we mean all our teachers have weird and probably illegal fetishes. One of them might be a serial killer and stalk your child. Storybook Maine we will forever wait for you." And of course it would come out creepy as fuck but so were most of the people here too.

I focus my attention back to the real world, and goddamnit she wasn't kidding when she said side by side and thigh to thigh. She had practically slammed the side of her leg into mine. The only way we could be closer is if she suddenly decided to just screw logic, not that she hadn't been doing that already, and jumped in my lap.

"Miss Swan, I will start this conversation." Damn this lady was bossy. "How do you know Ms. French?" Uh what? Where exactly is this heading, because right now my mind was mush at this lady's weird ways.

"Well... we have math together. You know with her dad?" I say awkwardly and hope it comes out cute so we can move on, but nope she looks like even more pissed for some reason.

"What's with the pause?" She presses her thigh even more into mine. I can feel her warm skin from where her pencil skirt is riding up.

"What?" My brows knitted as I started to wonder if I could get a map to lead me out of this confusing ordeal.

"You paused."

"So... I was put on the spot." Now I was scared as shit. My blood was no longer running through me, but frozen as this bitch of a teacher only seemed to get angrier by the second.

"You were put on the spot, so you had a hard time thinking of a excuse. Is that right Miss Swan?" What the hell? You know this is serious psycho killer behavior.

"Wait, what, no. I-"

"Miss Swan." I am never going to be able to finish a sentence, am I? "I have known Ms. French her whole life, and I know she gets in trouble and is quite _mischievous_." She just called my new friend a tramp. Seriously, forget that she's a teacher and she known Lace her whole life. Forget all that. She just called my kinda best friend a slut in front of every single person here and for fucks sake she was continuing. "I would hate if she took your precious innocence."

That's it. If she wanted to be the queen of confused mixed messages, then consider me a rebel about to throw her over. So lets see whatever word shit my brain can concoct and let it fly out of my mouth and slap her silly.

"Who says there is any to take." Oh she took the bait. "Innocence, I mean." Yeah, I know that I kinda sounded sluty, but hey she seems more pissed then before. "I'm not the only one with skills." I wink as she lets a low growl escape from her throat.

If it wasn't from the dumbass adrenaline I was getting from picking a fight, I'd probably already peed my pants and ran back to the forest, but nope I wasn't going to let this person intimidate me.

"Uhh... Ms. M-mills?" We both snap our head to see a blonde curly girls with her hand raise. The only difference is that I'm looking at her with curiosity, while Ms. Mills is about to hang her by the toes over the golden bridge.

"What!?" You could also add_ "off with her head" _in the statement, and it would still fit.

"It's first period." The poor girl was trembling. I made myself a mental note to apologize for the life scaring event going on right now.

"Thank you Ms. Boyd, but next time do not interrupt a conversation." She nods and looks in a downwards direction. "Okay pull out your text books." Ms. Evil Queen starts to go on about the history of China. I only pay attention through hearing and not eye contact. Now not only was she staring uncomfortably at me, but now I had her hips digging into my side.

When the bell finally rings I get up leaving the warmth of my teacher's body who insisted on rubbing our thighs together; no really she took her right thigh and rubbed it in circular motions, I'm pretty sure I heard her whimper by the way. And to continue this weird... what ever this is, I was on my way to apologize to a girl I don't know, because said teacher who kind of sexually assaulted me, made said girl shit her pants, for interrupting forced conversation, and to top it all off, after apologizing I was going to a plant crazy math teacher who only talks about plants and never about math, and is the father of my sorta new friend who caused the practical sex assault from my maybe serial killer teacher because... I think she was jealous. Did I mention that there's another teacher who has a thing for me, except for being really stalker-ish, he just has a thing for animals, but don't worry I also have a art teacher who loves spinning wheels and dragons and a biased gym teacher who loves to see small kids get the shit beat out of them. Also I live in the woods and survive on leftovers from the teachers who I guess like me, which is probaly encouraging their creepy sexual ways; unwanted or not. Yeah... I won't lie. My life has never been normal, but this... this was straight fucked up and a bit... a bit... okay a lot, a whole fucking humongous lot of disturbing. This something that you think of in a pot reduced dream, but that didn't matter I was alive and now had to apologize for something I guess I caused?


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait!" I shout and run over to a now quizzed blonde. "I'm so sorry Ms. Mills shit her pants and took it out on you?" She looks at me, smiles, and holds out her hand.

"Nah it's cool. It's much more entertaining watching you two." I shake her hand and give a nice smile.

"Yeah... not when your on the receiving end... or whatever the fuck you can consider it." She giggles as we both awkwardly let go of each other's hand. "I'm Emma."

"Well whatever it is I think your brave, Emma. No one really stands up, and for good reason." I can see her bite her bottom lip nervously. "Umm, my name's Ashley, and I was wondering if you... wanted to I don't know... um maybe later... y-you know grab something to eat." I see her close her eyes tight and wait for a response, but before I had the chance she started to go ahead and talk. "I mean it's fine if your busy or you don't want go, and, a-nd-" I interrupted her word vomit. As cute as it was, I still couldn't help but feel sorry at how embarrassed she must be.

"I would love tool, but I hope you don't mind you just eating while we have a conversation. I have no money, and I would hate for a pretty girl to spend her hard earn cash on a no good trouble maker like me." I finished off my charming speech with a wink.

"So it's a date, right?" Her cheeks started to become a lovely shade of red as she carelessly play with the hem of her shirt.

"Nothing would make me happier." Her grin was about to reach her ears if she continued smiling. "So let's say I come to your last class and we can walk to Granny's dinner together."

"That would be great. Oh! I almost forgot we have that last class together, but don't worry about not knowing. You been avoiding Ms. Mills creepy stares. Now that I think about it, you should be worried about that. No offense, but that's seriously kinda fucked up."

"Finally someone else sees how that the woman might have a few screws loose." We both chuckled at my comment, before I continued on with my flirtatious ways. "I'm starting to like you more and more. Keep talking and I might never want to leave here again. Well anyways Ashley, we should probably get to class." I point towards the clock on the wall.

"Shit, I'll see you later Emma." She runs down the opposite direction towards a teacher who probably doesn't have a plant fetish and who is easy with kids being late, but me on the other hand does have that teacher as much as I regret to say.

I walk down the halls at a quick pace. When I arrive and try to slide through the door unnoticed... a very, very, goddamn creaky door.

"Miss Swan how nice of you to join us. This makes the second time your late, and if my memories serves correct, which it always does, that you skipped detention. So I expect two excuses right now." What was I suppose to say. "Well you sir, I got beat up by my caretaker and do to that and other reason like sleep and hunger I kept slipping unconscious and for being late I got a hot date." Yeah that would go over so well. So I kept quiet and waited for his pompous face to finish. "That's what I thought. You will serve Saturday detention in room 403, and as a bonus you can add three days more of that for skipping last time. Do we understand each other?" I nod and head towards my seat and as soon as Mr. French laid off of me and continued on about lilies his daughter jumped right back on me.

"So why were you late." Lacey leaned in and whispered. "It had to be something good to risk and get detention."

"I have a very hot date." I can feel Lacey get one of her fat ass grins.

"Oh my god who is he... or she. A lot girls swing that way around here." Well I now know this place wasn't full of homophobes. I've had this one religious couple totally freak and sent me packing when they found out.

"Her name is Ashley."

"Yes! I knew it." I could see Mr. French give us a dirty look telling us to be quiet. "Ruby and M&amp;M owes me ten dollars each." This time she talks in more of a scream whisper.

"You were betting?"

"Yes, on whether you gay or straight and it looks like I won." She rubs her thumb and index finger together to indicate she was getting twenty bucks while I was drinking water from a stream in the forest. Except she didn't know the last part.

"Aw, no bi." I say in a fake whiny voice.

"Nope, that was Rubes bet." I smile than cover it up with the best pouty face I could conjure and put my hand on her shoulder.

"You now owe ten dollars to Ruby." She groans and leans back in her seat.

"Uhg, are you sure. I mean positive your not convincing yourself that."

"Positive, now tell me all about my date." She rolls her eyes, but does proceed.

"She a cheerleader, but not the bitchy type. She surprisingly popular despite the fact she comes off a bit shy the first meeting, but don't worry she'll open right up if you're nice. She has two bratty stepsisters. Once they came to the annual school musical where she was the lead role playing Cinderella and thorough out the whole show they kept yelling how bad she was and that they could do better."

"God, if I was there I would have knocked both their lights out." I meet some brats in my time, but these people sounded awful.

"They were in middle school at the time and no one can sucker punch a little kid. Be glad your a senior, because next year those devil spawns are becoming freshman, but other than that she pretty cool."

"Sounds like it to me." We continued to whisper until the bell rang, and after that we separated off to our next class.

"Okay so who in here has read or seen "Gone with the wind"." Graham look around the silent room before his eyes landed on me. "Emma have you perhaps seen the wonderful classic and would like to share." God he was almost as irritating as Ms. Mills.

"I have, but I doubt you would like to here my point of view." I despised the movie. I had only seen it once and I was glad it was only once.

"Literature is based on different opinions, and I don't know about you, but I really like to hear a different perspective." He says with a thick accented voice that was still a mystery to me. I was pretty sure Lace's accent was Australian or New Zealand, and from the one time I met Mr. Gold I had chopped it up to be Scottish. After a long pause he finally spoke again. "How about if you give me your opinion on one character who is not Scarlett then I'll buy you a bag of chips and soda from the vending machine."

"You realize those are five bucks each." The first time I saw the vending machine, I nearly drop dead. Five dollars for a small bag of loaded carbs. The convenient store was probably cheaper, and it sold those family size bags.

"Something tells me it'll be worth every penny. So are you going to do it or not." I sigh in defeat. I couldn't live as a human skeleton forever.

"Hmm... let me think." He brings up his fist and mimics that thinking statute. "Ah, how about Ashley, Scarlett's unrequited love." Why the hell did one of my least favorite characters from the movie and book have to have the same name as my date.

"Fine, Mr. Ashley was a coward. He led Scarlett to believe he loved her. When in reality he didn't and just saw her as a sister figure in his life. This was a chain reaction to the rest of the plot. He claimed he was just protecting her, but he didn't think about consequences. So Mr. Ashley was a coward and an idiot too" I realized I had been squeezing my eyes shut the entire time. I open my eyes to see Graham smiling at me. I was about to say something else but the bell hollered telling us to go. Kids slowly started to flee to the cafeteria.

"I'll go buy those snacks now." Of send him triumphant smirk and he sends me one right back.

The door shuts with a small thud only to be followed by silence and the ticking of the clock. I take this time to carefully observe my surroundings. The desk are in four rows. All in a neat line. Graham's desk is a mess, but you can still see the silver wolf figure on top of all the cluttered paper.

I was disrupted in thought by a knock at the door. I turn my head to see Ms. Mills standing there with a white plastic plate in hand. She was wearing a black button up blouse, a gray pencil skirt, a pair of black pumps, and of course her trademark smrik.

"May I come in dear."

"Are you a vampire?" Her brows knitted into a web of confusion. "They say vampires need to be invited in or else they can't enter." My explanation seemed to help a little.

"That seems rather dumb. If there such powerful creatures like the movies say then couldn't they just knock down the door? It seems people need to get priorities straight before telling a bunch of voodoo stories." She was actually trying to joke around.

"The movies also say that they sparkle in sunlight and fall in love with teenagers half their age through creepy staring. Now that I think about it you do look a lot at me." Understatement of the century, but I don't want to upset my gorgeous maybe psycho vampire teacher who has the hots for me. I'm pretty sure everything wrong with humanity could be summed up in that sentence, and not a single person would question it.

"Relax dear, I'm fortunately only human. Though the sucking part does sound fun." Yup if I had any doubt before it was all gone. Ms. Fucking Mills likes me, and not in the schoolgirl crush kind of way. Nope this was only pure lust.

"Hey I hope you don't mind I got you barbecue chips and coke. I didn't know what you liked s-" Can you guess who interrupted him and jumped in his personal face about to give him hell? Yeah it's pretty obvious.

"Your buying her junk food. Lord knows what's in it. It could have one of your precious buddies. It'll stunt her growth. I bring her a good decent meal every day, and I don't need her full of this crap." Geez she sounded like the mother I never had.

"One it's perfectly fine its just really thin slices of potatoes, two coffee stunts your growth, and she probably grown as tall as she going to get." She opens her mouth to protest, but he holds his hand up signaling her to stop. "It's not going to fill her up, and if it does then she can take it home with her. Finally I did say I would buy it for her if she gave her opinion on a character from "Gone with the Wind". Which she did so I fulfilled my part of the deal." He finishes with a sigh.

She stalked over and gently placed the plate on my desk and then went back and roughly grabbed the chips and soda, and slammed them into the dull surface. I don't let this faze me, but instead unravel the plastic around the plate and started to pack my mouth. I get a good five minutes of peace, before Ms. Hell Bitch starts to run that motor mouth again.

"Tell me about your perspective on Scarlett." I looked up confused on why she waited so long to ask.

"Why." I say after I swallow the baked chicken she brought.

"Because she my favorite character."

"Well she a spoiled brat who was blinded by unrequited love and a narcissist to boot." Her features were cold unchanging stone.

"What about the ending?"

"My favorite scene." Her brows furrowed.

"You realize that's the scene he left her. Your supposed to feel sad." She points out.

"She is kind of right." Graham added in agreement.

"It's my favorite scene because Rhett Butler finally stops being pushed around and realise that he's chasing a hopeless dream and leaves.

"Uhh... that is still pretty sad." Graham still puzzled on why I like the scene.

"Yeah I think it hard to get for others." I mumbled quietly under my breath.

"I think I may understand." Ms. Mills puts her hand on my back as a comforting suggestion. When I meet her eyes I see total peace and understanding, and in the first time in forever I feel like I belong. Maybe not a home yet, but a place where I belong for the time being.


	12. Chapter 12

After lunch, I went to art and gym. They were both pretty normal. In art we all had to draw spinning wheels with our own design, and again don't ask, because I really don't know or want to know why. In gym the usual medieval theme games where jocks got a excuse to beat up nerds, and now in Ms. Mills, or also known as the Evil Queen, I was getting my thigh ingrained with hers. She had insisted that I sit next to her just like I did earlier this morning, and by insisted I mean she threatened to fail me for some god unknown reason.

The class was thankfully almost over. Ms. Mills was one of those eh teachers. She wasn't an incredibly awesome teacher that anything she said would be imprinted in your brain for the rest of your life, but she wasn't like Mr. French who didn't teach a thing about anything you were supposed to be learning, so by the time final exams came around your screwed trying to figure out an algebra problem while all that is coming to mind is how many species there are of roses, but she simply just taught by either reading it to you from the board or made you read it from the text book and do a bunch of questions.

Today was a text book day, and I already know why. As soon as she got me next to her she gave the pages and numbers you were supposed to read and do, and then she she started to fuck around.

At first she just scooted closer, for which I'm still not sure how was possible. Then she pressed her leg and hip into mine and started to go in circles. When she finally stoped that, she took off her frickin shoe and tried to play a game of footsy. I try to stop her a little by shoving her foot away, but she took it as a sign I wanted to play. So while I'm trying to work she's working on taking my shoe off, which somehow she manages to do. She ends up rubbing our feet together for the rest of the time.

Meanwhile I'm trying to do my work and have a mental debate on whether this was good or not. I weighed the pros and cons. A pro is she's hot and I'm starting to like her, but a con is she my teacher and super bitchy. She interested, but only for lust, and I don't need to get hurt. She could want more, but I have a date, and I can't be thinking of this while leading someone on. It's illegal, but in this weird town it's probably accepted. I give up after awhile when I needed to really get done with my work, and I was starting to get a headache from all the bullshit running through my mind.

I let out a sigh of relief when the bell finally rings.

"Okay you can finish this tomorrow, but if you don't expect to have consequences." Ms. Molester says and slips her heels back on. "You may go now." I carefully slip on my toms unnoticed and stand up and begin to pack my crap. "Oh Miss Swan do not forget the parent teacher meeting is tonight." Wait a minute. What parent teacher meeting. "You should've been informed during second period about it." Ah that explains it. Mr. French either didn't tell us or I was to busy talking to Lacey that I didn't notice.

"Is it mandatory." Please don't be mandatory. I can't explain why my foster parents showed up drunk or didn't show up at all.

"No, but it's still important." Oh thank god I didn't have to risk anything. "Ms. Boyd is there a problem." I look up out of my relief only to see Ashley waiting for me at the door trembling like a leaf, because of bitchy-Mills.

"No ma'am" I can see her grip tightened on the strap of her back pack as Ms. Mills glare intensified.

"Then why are you still here."

"W-well I ha-"

"We're going on a date." I couldn't stand seeing Ashley die of embarrassment before our date, but now she wasn't. Now she was going to be brutally murdered by the one and only most possessive bitch on earth. Ms. Mills, but at least she doesn't know it yet, because she mouthed a thank you over to me.

"Date?" Ms. Mills says crudely. "You're going on a date."

"Not homophobe are we now Ms. Mills." I know she not and if she is then she might need to question some of her life choices.

"No, I just had no idea that you and Ms. Boyd are so close." Wow that came out too fucking bitter. I'm talking taking both a lemon and a lime and biting into them at the same time bitter. "Where are you going for this date." I see Ashley clench her first trying to work up courage.

"Granny's diner." She says through clenched teeth and I get she trying to be courageous, but I might have to protect her from Bitter-Bitch biting off her head.

"Oh really. I mean if I had a date right now, I would take them to the most expensive restaurant and buy them whatever they desired." She strokes my arm with her two fingers, but then puts her palm on my bicep and begin to rub. "Not some low end diner."

"That's just buying your date. If you really want to know them it wouldn't matter where you went." I jerk away from her, finished packing my stuff, and walk towards Ashley. I turn to see a pained expression quickly turn to anger. "See you tomorrow." I left pulling Ashley's hand.

"That was really weird." Ashley leaned over to me on the sidewalk and said.

"Completely screwed up, but forget that. Tell me about you and this charming town." I try to move the conversation on and into a bit more first date like thing.

"Um... did you here about the Madisons." The name felt familiar, but I couldn't quite place where.

"No, what about them?" We're walking at a slow pace so we can talk more before we have to order.

"Well you see they're the other town drunks. You've probably heard of Leroy the main known drunk right?" I nodded remembering what Rubes said when we first met. "Well they don't get in as much trouble as Leroy, and plus they're married." Now it makes sense. They're my foster parents. I never really paid much attention to foster parents names. "Well yesterday night they got really drunk and slammed right in to the town's welcome sign." I would've face palmed right then and there if it wouldn't have been suspicious. "Oh here we are." She smiled and held the door open for me.

"Thank you." I grin and walk through the door letting her follow. We sit at a window booth and she began to glaze over the menu. "I'm sorry I can't eat with you."

"I really don't mind paying." She states.

"No it's your money." I wanted her to know I wasn't just going to use her like a rag doll then just throw her away.

"Okay then at least let me share some of my meal with you." I have to admit she was persistent and a good negotiator.

"Well I did always think it was romantic when people share a milkshake." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Then I guess I will have to order a shake to if I'm going get your lips near mine." She says it in a flirtatious voice, but her cheeks turns into a soft pink coloring.

"It might be easier then you think." I can see Ruby out of the corner of my eyes rushing towards us.

"Well what can I get for you today." Ruby holds up her pencil to her pad and gives a wolfish grin.

"I like a salad with ranch dressing and a chocolate shake." She smiled at Ruby then smiled at me. This would probably be the best date I ever had.

"Alright c-" Or so I thought it would be the best date I ever had.

"Are you not going let her order." An imperial voice questioned causing both Ruby and Ashley to visibly pale. I however was not going to be shaken up.

"We both agree that she doesn't need to waste her money on me. I would feel bad anyways." Ms. Mills slammed into my side of the booth and grabs a menu.

"What do you want?" She looks over at me.

"What?"

"Do I look like a mind reader. So hurry up and tell me what you want to eat, or I will order something you might or might not like." Oh my god she was seriously going to buy me dinner. Even Ruby and Ashley looked surprised. Scared, but surprised.

"I'm fine I don'-"

"No buts. Order now." It was a command and nothing else.

"A bacon cheese burger with fries and hot cocoa with cinnamon on top." Well I want what I want and she's paying anyways, but I still keep things to a minimum with a main dish, a side, and a drink.

"Cinnamon?" She raises one perfectly sculptured brow.

"Yes cinnamon." I roll my eyes.

"Well you heard her." She waved dismissively at Ruby, but then stoped and added. "Oh and an apple pie please."

"Really apple?" I chuckled.

"Yes dear is there a problem."

"You realize your nickname is the Evil Queen and you order apple pie." I hear Ashley snicker and see Ms. Mills smirk and roll her eyes.

"That's because they're my favorite fruit."

"Not helping your case. The next thing you'll tell me is that you have a Apple tree in your backyard."

"Would you like to see it."

"You can't be serious." I feel her hand which was resting on the seat of the booth picked up and rested on my thigh.

"Oh but dear I would love for you to come and try a bite of my apples." I feel the palm of her hand go back and forth. I shift uncomfortably and I thinks she gets the message, because she takes her hand off and clears her throat. "Just keep that in mind dear."

"Don't you have that parent teacher meeting or whatever." I may know she wants me, but I don't see anyone's reaction going too well about finding out Ms. Mills wants to fuck me.

"It isn't until six, so I have all the time in the world." Why couldn't she have a life like a normal person.

"Umm... I heard you got detention from Lacey for being late." Ashley mumbled quietly. Probably not knowing what the hell was going on. "I wanted to apologize."

"Oh it's fine I got to talk to you an-"

"You got detention." This interrupting thing was getting on my nerves. "What, why are you starting at me like that."

"For once let me finish a sentence." She looks at me perplexed and then just decided to ignore it and go back to me being a screw up.

"You got Saturday detention right?" Did it matter? I mean how long was she planning to borderline stalk me. I was so confused.

"Yeah I was late and now I have detention. I don't get the point of asking that when we just went over it a couple of minutes ago."

"Yes we established that you have no timing skills a couple of weeks ago when you were late for my class, but think what room dear." She says and I can see she's trying to get something across.

"Room 403... shit." Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. That was her room. I was spending my two hour hell with the devil herself on Saturday. I watch as a evil grin blossomed on her face.

"I watch over the delinquents on Saturday." Was she still on the whole delinquent thing. I thought we got past that.

"I have a question. Wait make that two." Ruby comes over and sits down our food, but is to shell shocked to say anything.

"Well I'm waiting dear." Hell-on-heels begins to slice into the pie and take a bite.

"One why Saturdays and two what time will it be." I knew I should have asked Mr. French earlier about it, but I kept forgetting.

"Well usually we don't have any trouble, but if there is we can hold it off until Saturday and two is ten o'clock which you should've already known." I can see Ashley watch the two of us interact while taking a bite of her salad.

I feel the my stomach pull at the smell of food in front of me and realise what the fuck was I waiting for. I take the burger and almost eat half of it in one bite. After I got most of it down I put a couple of fries in my mouth. I look around scared that my date just saw how gross my manners are, but luckily she applying more dressing to her salad. The only one looking at me was the one who never stopped looking at me.

The rest of dinner was strained and awkward. When everyone finished, Ms. Mills paid for me and her, but made Ashley pay for her own dinner.

I walked Ashley home. It was mostly quite until came to a halt at her driveway.

"Thank and sorry about the Evil Queen crashing our date." She nervously pulls a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know how to tell you this, but-"

"Relax we can always be friends." We both knew it was going to end up like this already.

"R-Really? I mean thanks for being understanding." I smile and she smiled back. I was glad it hadn't gone into a bunch of teenage drama. "But if the offer is still up there, I would like a kiss." Her cheeks started to burn red, so I stepped closer and put my lips gently on hers. I feel her push forward trying to deepen the kiss, but I pulled back not wanting to take things to far with my new friend.

"See you around." I whistled and started back down the road again.


	13. Chapter 13

Ugh this was so confusing. I mean there is so many levels of wrong with my situation. What if it was only lust, then what? I start to like her and ask to maybe step things up a bit, only to have her laugh in my face and tell me I'm good at warming a bed, but that's it. My heart hurts from just thinking of it.

I let out a groan of frustration and kick the forest dirt in front of me. Why did my mind always go to the worst case scenarios? I know it's the most realistic for the tragedy of heart break to be the end every single one of my relationships, but for once it would be nice to have a good thing come to mind and happen. At least with Ashley we could face each other and have a civil conversation. Use to when I did relationships, I either got hurt, or I hurt them. After awhile I gave up and became a hit and run type of girl.

I stared up at the cloudy skies mixed with gray and white and a bit of golden light peaking through. It had to be at least nine by now, but of course I wouldn't know for sure until I got to the diner, because... hmm I don't know... I LIVE IN THE FUCKING WOODS! My mind silently screamed the last part. My back felt like crap and its hard to cover up why you have dirt on your ass and leaves and sticks in your hair. I was getting slightly irritated at everything and everyone, because of the lack of sleep.

I wondered if Ms. Hell-on-heels would let me sleep in class. It would let her get in close proximity to my face and study me without me noticing. I just hope I wouldn't wake up strapped to a table about to face unspeakable horrors. My back tensed at the thought.

I use my forearms and palms to push myself up and hear everything pop with it. I start to make my way towards the small bed and breakfast with a little limp from where my foot had fallen asleep.

I take in the quick changing scenery. I watch as the green woodsy forest changed into blue skies with a sidewalk of business and buildings across from the docks with a deep blue ocean with seagulls that littered the early morning sky; all leading to a quaint diner near a the town's clock tower.

"_The town might be small, but it sure does have a lot of things to see._" My mind softly whispered to itself as I pull the cool metal handle to the entrance of the peaceful diner open. I look around to see it was barley half full like it usually is in the mornings on a Saturday.

I see Ruby head snap up and a warm smile begin to grow.

"Finally, I thought you wouldn't show, and I'd be stuck all alone cleaning tables." I smiled at how quick I forgotten about the enthusiastic brunette. It was nice to have friends... well at least good friends like Rubes and Mary Margaret.

"No Mary Margaret. I would've sworn she's one of those morning people." I hop on to the red plush seating on the metal stool posted to the ground.

"She is, but she hanging out with her _friend_ if you know what I mean." I couldn't resist the eye roll that came with how the lanky waitress put the word friend.

"Yes that lovely _friend_ of hers." I add for the sake of good sportsmanship. "Hey what's the time?"

"9:32." She points to clock above the diner's kitchen saying the same as her. "You really need to invest in a watch."

"Rubes I don't even have money to pay for coffee much less a watch." I pointed out.

"Well borrow some from your parents." Why did she have to bring up parents?

"They like me to be independent." It wasn't a lie. They wanted me to be independent, just not for the right reasons.

"Well how are you suppose to do that without a job? No offense, but when you walked in here for the first time, I almost died imagining if my waist was that small." I smile and shake my head at her exaggeration.

"None taken, and does Storybrooke have any jobs open?" I can see her take a moment to think, but only to shake her head a couple of minutes later. "Well how am I suppose to have a job when there is none?"

"Yeah I guess your right." Her eyes seem to focus on something else as if deep in thought, but then swiftly lit up and focused back on me. "Oh! I almost forgot, so how the date go?" Ruby waited for my answer in anticipation.

"It was okay, but at the end we agreed to be friends." Her face dropped in disappointment at my boring every day answer. "Though she did ask me to kiss her at the end and I did."

"Ohhh so just friends." Her obvious fails to suppress a grin only caused her to giggle even more like a idiotic pervert. "Friends with benefits." I lightly slap her across her arm playfully. "Maybe you and Mary Margaret should start a club." She looks like she almost done, but then quickly adds another short lived joke. "I'll join... if you can find me a _friend_."

"See ya." I scooted of the stool and tried to hide the smile the waitress brought out of me.

"Wait, don't go I'll be lonely again. I'm sorry." When I turn back around I see a very apologetic looking Rubes, so I just couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"I have detention... with Ms. Mills. I'll die if I don't go." I see her whine in disappointment, but roll her eyes in defeat. "I promise I'll come back."

"You better or I'll be pissed." I hear from Ruby, before I leave through the diner's doors and passed the town's therapist again. He smiled and nodded, and I did the same out of politeness. I noticed he had a cute Dalmatian with him. I wanted one when I was little, because a long time ago when they could still drop me off on weekends at a daycare, they only had one movie at this godforsaken place full of whimpy brats, and that was the 101 Dalmatian. I loved every second of it. I begged and begged my foster parents 'till the point beyond insanity for a puppy. Unfortunately that was the causing reason I had to leave. The foster mother got so drunk one evening, and she took me to the pound and tried to lock me up in a cage with a Rottweiler. Well she only got three steps past security, before they asked what the hell she was doing dragging a scared little screaming girl around. She answered slurring all her words, so she ended up repeating it a lot. When they finally got what she was trying to convey, they called the police and took me away off to a big city orphanage.

I look up in thought to see I've already arrived. I brace myself for ten or more eyes to land on me including a dark mysterious brown pair that seemed to be absorbing my thought lately. I clutch the brass handle and smoothly turn it, and glide the oak door open preparing to see everyone else was there and I was late, but when I open I came to a shock.

There was only one person in there. It was the one with dark clouds covering it eyes making them impossible to read at times. The one with crossed legs and perfectly manicured nails taping on a hard wood desk. The one whose has flawless hair without a strand moving throughout the day. The one with blood red painted lips curving up to show its white fangs. The one that has my mind trying to comprehend all its actions and movements. The one whose name is Ms. Mills.

"Miss Swan, are you just going to stand and gape, or am I going have to come over and close that lovely mouth of yours." I shut my mouth and scan the room for anyone or anything, but nope I'm stuck here. I'm probably going to be scavenged head to toe from Ms. Mills eyes, and by the looks of it, I already want.

"Uhh... umm where is everybody." I can't possibly be the only one here. I know for a fact that there can't be only one trouble maker and that one being me.

"What do you mean dear? Your the first one in detention since the mid-semster last year." My eyes bulge out of my skull and my jaw hit the floor. If that's true then I'm spending almost a entire month with this lecherous, perverted, and psychotic woman for two hours of my time on Saturday alone. I was so screwed. "If your looking for escape plan then you might want to consider this,_ I will find you if it's the last thing I do_." I feel a cold sweat run down my spine and through my toes at her deep unsettling voice. "Now dear come sit by me. I brought you breakfast and O.J." She says in a much lighter tone and holds up a square Tupperware container and a thermometer.

I pull up a chair next to her. I should have questioned why I still had to sit next to her even though this is detention where you stay quiet for two hours, but it always been a goal of mine to not end up in a body bag until at the least twenty-five. I pop open the lid to the container and let a wave of buttery and maple syrupy hit me. "Hmm pancakes. Thanks." I grab the plastic fork on the desk and started to dig in.

"Your welcome dear. Do you want me to heat them up for you in the teacher lounge room." I shake my head no and stuff my face even more. I take the thermometer and chugged down liquefied sunshine. "Your manners are atrocious." I turn to see Ms. Mills rare vibrant smile on her face. "You eat like a child."

"I am a child." Maybe not a pure one, but legally a child.

"And children have parents. Parents who should be at the school when there's an event or meeting." Aww man we're seriously going here.

"I thought you said it wasn't mandatory."

"It isn't, because all the parents usually show up." Damn you small town culture.

"So then it wasn't a problem."

"Miss Swan who are your parents?" Well the two out of three town drunks, but I hardly call them parents. Parents take care of their kids, feed them, and give them shelter. I haven't seen them since your ass called them up about me being a constant fuck up. Also I've been living in the woods for three weeks. It's a new low. How life with you?

"Umm I'll give you one question if you drop this one." I finished off the pancakes and began to polish off the O.J.

"What?"

"It's called negotiation. It's that or nothing." I can see her inner clockwork begin to turn until she lets out a long exasperated sight.

"Fine... what caused all those bruises a couple of weeks ago." Shit lady that's what you go for. Your practically eating me with your eyes and you want to know how your meal got fucked up a couple of weeks

"I told you I fell out of a tree." My response was short and robotic without a single thought before answering.

"No what really happened " I stay silent hoping she would move on or realise she had something to grade. The atmosphere was thick and heavy on my chest at the eerie silence. I finally breathe again as she surrenders. "If your not going to answer then I'm entitled to another question."

"... Deal." She fiddled nervously with a stack of papers and is eyeing me out of the corner of her eyes. My mind raced at what possible thing she was going to ask that she was nervous abou- Oh god no! What if she asked me out o-or proposed some weird sex deal. W-What would I say even. I would want to and man she hot as h- No! No! I'll get hurt. Listen up Swan you can't j- I was interrupted in my internal ramblings by Ms. Mills starting to talk.

"Are you going on a second date with... _Ms. Boyd_." I could tell by her face it took half her willpower to force the last part out... or she had serious constipation. I couldn't tell with the face she made.

"No we agreed to be friends." P-O-S-S-E-S-S-I-V-E! Her face lit up like the frickin fourth of July in New York. I was tempted to tell her that I kissed Ashley at the end just to piss her off, but... I liked Ashley better alive then dead.

"I'm so sorry." Bullshit! She still had a grin that was up to her ears. If your going to be possessive, but still send mix messages then at least try and hide your satisfaction at me being single.

"Thanks." She was severely bad at reading situations, because she took her hand and started to rub circles around my knuckles. I didn't need comforting. I needed clear messages on whether she she wanted to be my lover, mother, or some fucked up BDSM shit, because right now she was giving her best effort to be all of the above, and that shit ain't gonna fly with me.

I look up at the clock to see I have another hour and half of perplexing mind fucking Ms. Mills, and what was going to happen was a one-million dollar question that I didn't have a solution to.


	14. Chapter 14

Detention carried on as strange and bewildering as the town almost. Ms. Mills and I made small talk, but it wasn't forced and strained like it was with Ashley. No, it felt like a regular discussion with a friend. I didn't need to hunt my brain for different conversation starters. Albeit she did try to causally snoop about my life, but she was horribly horrific at being subtle and I ended up shutting them down instantly.

"I loved riding them every single day." She started talking about her love for horses. "I used to sneak out at every chance I could get, just to feel that thrill of an adventure." She wrinkles her nose like she a kid again telling me a hush-hush secret. She lazily swings our legs together with her foot wrapped around mine.

"I used to go to this farm a lot, but I was little so most of the big animals scared me. Though I did help clean and stuff." Truth be told I was sent down to Virginia to live with a couple who just wanted free labor.

I worked my tail off each and every day. The couple would make us work 'till dust to dawn, and if you slacked off or didn't complete it right then you wouldn't eat until the work was done and done right.

"I thought you were from Boston?" I could tell this was another attempt to try and get some more info for the stalker book she probably started about me.

"I've moved around a lot." The flame of curiosity diminished into a dull light accompanied by a frown and crease between her eyebrows.

"Are you going to move out of Storybrooke?" Her voice was now sharper and colder compared to before.

"I hadn't thought about it." Her mood only seemed to plummet more. "But if I do um.. maybe we could keep in contact." Her lips pursed trying to hold back the grin; I could see coming.

"I would like that." Her smile wide and bright. The way it should be. "So where have you lived?" Back to her stalker book.

"Plenty of places. New York, Boston, Vermont, Virginia, etc." I could see a tiny shock play across her face, but disappears and a neutral mask takes over.

"That's a lot for someone so young." She says with genuine interest in her voice. "When's the first time you moved." _From my Mother's vagina to the side of the road in Maine._ My mind responds sarcastically, but things are nice right now, and I don't need to drop the whole I'm a foster kid bomb. It tends to be a downer.

"I can't even remember." That's the nice way to put it.

"Well, you'll have to tell me about it sometime." Our legs still in motion begin to slow. I glance at the clock on the wall with two hands on the twelve.

"It... looks like it's time to go." I say uncomfortably as Ms. Mills's face drops. Her foot slowly unwrapped around mine.

"Yeah... wait, you haven't ate lunch yet, right?"

"No I haven'-"

"Great!" There was a awkward amount of silence, before she cleared her throat and began to speak again. "I mean I am your teacher so it's my responsibility to make sure your eat... so your stomach doesn't disrupt my class again."

"Uhh... it's Saturday."

"Do you want lunch or not?" Her face was flustered and her cheeks were red it was kinda... adorable an- No! Not happening.

"Sure." I shrugged and ignored all the red flags popping up in my mind.

"Well lets get going then, Miss Swan." She drags a black pea coat over her body and pulls the strap of her purse onto her shoulder.

I followed her silently until we made it in the parking lot, and she started going the other direction from the diner.

"Um... Granny's that way." She turned to me with a slight irritated face.

"Do you expect me to walk?" It amazed me how fast she could go from cute to number one bitch of Maine. "We're taking my car."

"Don't they tell you not get into cars with strangers?" She begins to walk again.

"Well I'm not a stranger, and plus I'm buying you food."

"Is there a puppy lost in your car too." I was a bit more sarcastic then I meant, but not enough to piss her off.

"Whose paying for your meal again?"

"Fine, I'll go as long as you don't drive a white van." I see her begin to dig and pull out her car keys.

"As you can see I don't drive a white van." She stops and gestures proudly towards a shinny black car. "I drive a-

"A hurse. You drive a freakin hurse." She looks back at me and rolls her eyes so far back I thought she might've died.

"Don't be so dramatic dear it's a Mercedes Benz, and a pretty damn expensive one at that." She walk to to the drivers side and unlocks the other door from the inside.

I glide the door open and slide right in. The interior of the car was pretty basic. It had gray leather which felt smooth on your skin, and was impressively well kept for such an old car.

"Thanks for what you... know feeding me, umm Ms. Mills." I don't call her lady, because I'm trying to be nice or whatever... this is.

"Regina." She turned the key and the ignition started to purr.

"What?"

"Regina is my first name."

"And mine's Emma, and yet you still refuse to call me it." Her slim fingers turned the knob on the raido and a song I couldn't recognise started to play.

"It's an option." She starts to hum the beat of the song and tap her index finger on the steering wheel.

I remained quiet for the rest of the trip, because it was only a minute or two in 'till we pulled up, and the car came to a stop.

As I began to unbuckle my seatbelt, I watched as her delicate hand slowly started to readjust her purse strap around her petit shoulder letting it carry down a little of her sleeve while sliding. I felt my mouth go dry as I continued to watch. The corner of her eyes came to meet with mine and the edge of her mouth turned up- She was doing this on purpose! She was making me feel all hot and bothered... and it was working. Damn her, I'm trying to figure out what in hell I wanted to be with her, and she just trying to get me in bed already. Nice going Swan; your life is more fucked up then Dr. Who.

"Are you going to eat?" I try and divert whatever was happening, and a small part me wants to test my vampire theory... you never know!

"Yes dear, what do you expect." She glided out of the car with queenly posture. "Now hurry up. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes your _majesty_." I say in a mocking tone, and scooted out of the vehicle less graceful then her.

I followed her clicking heels to the diner's doors. The first thing that caught my attention, as short as it was, is how everyone either seemed to avoid my eyes contact by shielding their faces, or openly snarled at the woman with me.

"I take it your ordering the same as last time?" Her voice was a bit frigid, but her facial expression gave a way a caring sense.

"Yeah that be great." I nodded and smiled. Even if other people couldn't see the woman behind the mask, I could.


	15. Chapter 15

During lunch was a string of odd topics and conversation. From what I can tell neither one of us felt like touching on our childhood, even though Ms. Mills had told a little on her younger days, but I felt like there was some deeper crux behind the happy memories of horses.

Albeit, I wasn't going to try and unearth this mystery. I myself knew about not wanting to spill your guts about... well anything.

I hated having all those social workers ask me and re-ask the same damn questions. _'How did he touch you?' 'Where did she accidentally cut you?' 'Did they ever hit you?' 'Why weren't you at school for two weeks?' _Well guess what idiots. No twelve year old is going to tell you with their foster mommmy threatening to track you down and make you pay. Especially if said little girl would get bullied by foster siblings for being a tattle tale. Also saying the words you can trust me is destroying their ability to trust, when you leave and they're somewhere new and hungry or lonely.

"So dear, I had fun. How about we do this again?" My mind instantly snapped out of thought to see the older woman in front of me done shuffling through her purse, and now expectantly waiting for my answer along with a hopeful gleam.

"Definitely." Her grin widen as she set the rest of the change at the edge of the table.

"Well I should be going home. Wouldn't want to keep you... unless you want a ride home?" Crap, I was going have to let her down, and we were doing so well.

"I'm sorry, I promised Rubes to stay and talk with her." There was a short look of disappointment, before swiftly turning ice cold.

"That's fine. I'll see you Monday early, Miss Swan." She stood up with only a little emotion reflecting on her face. She retracted half of Ruby's tip and when walking out she looked over and scoffed at the lanky waitress.

Ruby quickly took an advantage of the empty diner, and scurried to my booth and slid in where the previous woman sat.

"Oh, thank god your back. I was about to end it all because of boredom." She wiped the non-existent sweat away as a funny gesture. "Hey did Ms. Mills seem bitchier when she left then when she first came in?"

"She was upset a little that I was staying back. So much she chopped your tip down to a minimum of nothing." The red streaked brunette looked down at her tip and grabbed it up and started to count.

"That bitch. This is a dollar. You upset her, so why am I paying?" I was startled at how fierce she being at a tip.

"Because someone said they were going to die at boredom, so I stayed back to be a good friend." She squinted her eyes and held it like that, before sighing in defeat.

"Fine whatev-"

"Thank god! I finally found you!" Ruby and I both jumped at the loud intrusion of a Australian accented brunette.

"Dear god, are you trying to scare the living shit out of me, Lacey?" She grinned wickedly and shoved into my side of the booth.

"No, but next time don't be so frickin hard to find."

"Why are you even looking for me anyways?" I had a not so good feeling about this.

"The Halloween dance is in a week."

"Yeah a week, not today."

"Remember that deal I made with Graham?" I don't like this. "Well that kind of included you in a dress and one dance."

"Lace." My tone at the edge of threatening.

"Emma, he so nice." She whined in a nasal voice. "He even gave me money to pay for your dress." My eyes widen as she pulls a wad of cash out her pocket.

"Da fuck! He's nice and all shit, but that's at least sixty bucks." Ruby nearly screamed, after snapping out of her half boredom.

"Sixty-five" She corrected. "So now that we have money. We're going to go buy you a sexy dress and some fuck-me heels.

"Count me in." We both turned our heads to a very sassy Rubes. "I can't make that money in a month without doing some shady shit. So I'm sure as hell not going to let you two blow that money on a normal dress and pumps. When I'm done with you." She pointed towards me. "You'll have Storybrooke and the next town over in heat." She snapped her fingers and began to walk.

Lacey looked at me with another fat ass grin then took a hold of my wrist and started to pull me to catch up with the darker haired brunette.

When we caught up with Ruby we had to at least enter ten or more shops, before both Rubes and Lace nearly had a double heart attack when apparently they found the '_the perfect dress for me'. _

They shoved me in the dressing room to try it on while they go find some sexy heels to go with it.

It was a one strap red dress that seemed to cling to all the right places. I wasn't the only one who thought this, because the two teenage drama queens squealed there heads off at first sight.

They paired the dress of with some black high heels, and then paid.

The rest of the afternoon was full of discussing previous dances, what time we would do our make up next week, and normal conversation.

I left the it was time to close and made my way to the woods. I wasn't just ready to test fates again.

And what would you know? It started raining.

"Great." I muttered and began to make a run toward the forest, but before I could my shoes slid on the slippery concert taking me down. My head hurt

The last thing I saw was a dark figure above me.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up with soft satin on my skin. My eyes flutter open. I see the dark figure from before sitting beside me asleep.

She had dark curls barely reaching her an inch past her shoulders. Her skin was dark and tan.

I tried to sit up, but instantly regretted that decision. The back of my head started to pound from where I had hit it.

My groan of pain must of waken the woman up, because the next thing I knew dark eyes were on me.

"Oh thank god you woke up." She seemed relieved. "You were out for a while there. Thought I might've lost you."

My eyesight focuses on her, and the her house. Her house was... classy. It had a flat screen T.V, furniture that looked straight out of a magazine, and sheets that probably cost more than what I was worth.

Now this confused me. Why would a person who had money and a life help me?

"Why?" I roll my head on the pillow to face her.

"Why, what?"

"Why help me? I just really didn't warp my head around this.

"Well other the being a good person. I feel kinda guilty for leaving you in the woods alone with only crackers and a bottle of water" I shoot my eyebrows up in suspicion. "I'm not stalking you. I camp weekly with my ex-husband."

"You go camping with your ex?" I don't know a lot of people who do that, and I certainly don't know anyone who dose it on a weekly bases.

"Yeah we remained friends... after the whole divorce thing." I still stared at her in disbelief. "It's... was complicated."

"Well lucky for you I have all the time in the world to listen." She lets out an awkward mix of a sigh and laugh.

"Well if we're getting personal then tell me why you've been sleeping in the woods for the past month." The tanner woman says.

"Touche`." I finally gather the strength to pull myself up.

"Are you hungry?" Before I had a chance to answer, my stomach growled out as usual. "I'll take that as yes."

She stood up from the chair beside the bed and turned leaving along with her hair swaying as she moved.

I took this time to get out of bed and looked around. There wasn't much to see though. She had a couple of pictures of her, what I assumed was her husband, and a little boy.

I looked around a little longer, but like I said there wasn't much to see, so I sat back down and waited.

I turned my head when I heard a knock on the door. I see the woman with a nervous smile and a plate in hand.

"It's not much, but it better than nothing right?" She came and handed the plate to me.

"Yeah... thanks." God why did I have to be so horrible at making conversation. I grabbed the sandwich in front of me and began to dig in.

"My name's Marian, by the way."

"Emma." I reply after I swallowed a large bite.

"You know the day I left those crackers and a bottle of water, you had some large burises." Marian makes an attempt for eye contact, but I kept my eyes on the food in front of me.

"It's complicated." I muttered and picked up a pickle and bit in.

"Yeah that's what I guessed." She looked rather sad at the lost of information. "But can we at least get to know each other? Favorite color... and all that."

As much as I wanted to say no, I couldn't. Marian had been an authentic nice person, and nothing else. I couldn't help but feel compelled to try and get to know her.

"Red." I said in a quiet whispery voice.

"Well that's a start." She looked up in a dramatic effect of showing she thinking. "Hmm... favorite animal."

"Swan." I smiled at the irony of life. "You?"

"Polar bear."

We continued you talk about small vague details that no one really though about, and then moved on to broader topics like school and friends.

I learned her mother and father had died when she was young, so her aunt took care of her, but she still grew up with care and love. She inherited all her family fortune when she turned eighteen and married. After that we changed the topic, because of how uncomfortable it was.

I told her a vague description of 'I've moved around a lot'. I think she got the jest and moved on.

"So do you have a crush on anyone." She wiggled an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Her face was about to break if it didn't stop smiling.

"And... come on you can't leave me hanging here." She was on the edge of her seat, literally.

"I know for a fact they like me back."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Marian questioned.

"Me and relationships... don't mix well." Her eyes got sadder, but there was still an eyebrow in the air. "I'm scared of getting hurt."

She slouched back in her chair and was quite for a moment of two.

"Is it worth it?" She says in a solemn tone.

"What?" I felt my brows dig in to my face.

"Is it worth risking getting hurt." Her tone was serious as the look on her face.

I hadn't thought about that. Was Ms. Mills, Regina, worth suffering a possible heart break.

She really did seem to care, and it wasn't always in a motherly way. My chest just feels light and weird when I think about her and the way she smiled and laughed. She's cute, flirtatious, yet mature, and sexy.

I look up at Marian who's still expecting an answer.

"Definitely." I say in a soft voice.

"Then go get it." She smiles bright with teary eyes at me.


	17. Chapter 17

"_Then go get it." She smiles bright with teary eyes._

The words still replayed in my mind like a broken record. I tried to focus on the steady beat of the rain on the roof, but my thoughts drifted back to the last conversation I had before Marian said I could stay over until it stopped storming.

I still can't believe the words that stumbled out of my mouth. I've came to the conclusion that I wanted to be with Regina a longtime ago, but pursuing it, no.

Why couldn't this be like every other feeling I've had? Just wrangle them like a pig and send them up to the slaughter house, never to be seen or heard from again.

But a tiny part of me wanted to have an actual relationship. Not casual fuck buddies, but... holding hands, real dates, and all hormones and shit.

She your teacher for godsake, Swan. Yes, a very hot teacher who wants you. The mental voice in my brain argued with my conscious... well what's left of it.

The night went on with me constantly battling between yes, no, and sleep, but eventually sleep won me over.

I awoke to a soft knock.

"Good morning." I un-buried my face from the fluffy pillow, and turned my head to see Marian peeking out of the side of the door. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just made breakfast, and thought you might want some." She pushed the door open more, showing a silver tray with a glass cup with orange liquid and a plate full of eggs and green vegetables.

"Nah, it's fine." I sit up and wave my hand in dismissal.

"Hope you like eggs." She officially steps in the room.

"Love 'em." I smiled and took the tray from her hands.

"It's nice to have to have someone here." The shoulder length brunette sat comfortably down on the chair still beside the bed from the day earlier.

"I know what you mean." I felt my smile deflate in a reminder of growing up.

I began to cut into the omelette and took a bite. It wasn't bad, but not extraordinaire. I try to shoo off the heavy weight on my chest from a still undecided question, but I failed miserably. I guess I will have to ignore it for now.

After I finished my breakfast, I talked a little before leaving to the diner. Marian looked hurt, even if she didn't say it, but I promised to come back to visit again.

When I was halfway down the road it hit me. I had no fucking clue where I was in Storybrooke. It crossed my mind about going back to Marian's place and asking for directions, but honestly I didn't want to feel like a bother.

Part of me knew she would like be more then happy to help me out, but the other was insecure as can be.

She had really helped me out when she could've left me in the rain, and maybe made me realize I wanted something with Ms. Mills.

And back to the woman I couldn't get out of my head no matter how hard I tried. Ugh how I wish I could get a clear answer. Something to make the irritating small nudges in my heart go away.

I tried to pay attention to all the huge houses in Marian neighborhood, but my thoughts were cloulded. _'Okay swan just ride things out' _my mind says silently trying to convince me to let this go and move on to figuring out where I was going.

Before I noticed it, the the road was cut off by the trees and leaves. I glanced around to see a white shinny house bigger then the rest. It was a practically mansion that you only see on tv or the news filming a scandal of a politician at his home.

I gulped audibly knowing if I was going to get out of here I had to ask some one for directions. So I ignored the building nerves and placed my sneaker on the stone driveway.

I felt my confidence fleeting. Damn it, why did I have to be so nervous because of some probably stuck up rich old man. I shook my thought off and edged closer to the red painted door.

My hands twitched as I made it to the first step and onto the second. When I made it to the top of the porch, I loosely made a fist and thumped on the door.

My brain responded to the footsteps closing in. I take a deep breath as the door swings open.

I feel my face flush hot and mouth turn into a desert. I couldn't believe how much of a bitch fate was decoding to be to me.

Yes, the one person who I wanted out my mind until I could come up with a clear decision, was the one stood at the door way in pale blue silk pajamas and a lustful look.

"Uhh.. umm I-I was wondering how to get to Granny's from here." I stuttered in embarrassment, and tried to find some courage.

I watched as the corner of lip went up and her eyes goes down. Her stare was intense as a hawk. The one that made you want to crawl under a rock and hide.

"Well dear, knowing you, you probably haven't had a proper meal yet." I kept my mouth shut about Marian, because of being the expert that I am about Regina's possessive side. "You wait inside and I'll go change, and we can go to the diner together." I followed the command and stepped inside.

I felt like a turkey at thanksgiving. Regina's eyes roamed my body. Only caused more confusion with my brain.

She was so beautiful, nice ,and kind (most of the time at least) I stepped closer to her with a sudden pull on my chest to thank her for just being here.

My arms move on there own and pull her closer and warped around her waist. I feel her breath hitch and she still for a moment, but then I feel her petite arms tighten the embrace and she snuggled her face in my shoulder.

She was just so intoxicating. I couldn't get enough. Her skin was so smooth up against mine and... and god she smelt so good.

Her head moved, tickling my face with her hair, to my ears. Even the slightest contact made my stomach do summer sualts.

"Thank you." She breathed in to my ear with a hot tingley whisper.

She pulled back from, but didn't completely break the embrace. Dark chocolate orbs stared into my eyes for what felt like an infinity. The silence was defining between us.

Eventually she ended the embrace all together and went up the hard wood stairs to go change, leaving me utterly breathless.


	18. Chapter 18

When Regina finished dressing and ready to go, we jumped in the black hurse, or as she kept reminding me it's 'her beautiful magnificent shiny Benz.'

Other then the scolding about her car, the ride to Granny's was silent. It wasn't a awkward silence, but instead a comforting one. Neither of us mentioned the hug, but neither of us complained about it. That was a plus any day.

Every now and then I would see her eyes flee from the road and onto me. Sometimes she would smile, and others her facial expressions would remain the same. Albeit they were never cold and harsh like a couple of moments before, but the silence didn't last long with the small town, much like everything else in my life.

I slid out of the soft interior and onto the cold hard pavement. I followed Ms. Mills inside the diner, watching her black pencil skirt clinging to her.

We sat as the same red leather booth as before, and when Ruby approached us the older brunette had given a tight smile and ordered the same as last time.

By Ruby's face, I could tell that she was not enjoying this. I couldn't really blame her. The first time meeting Regina I wanted to strangle her on the spot. She was rude and completely inconsiderate. Then again she had caught me stealing.

"So Miss Swan, I never did learn why or how you got three weeks of detention." She says as she casually leans back on the red leather booth.

"I was late to Mr. French's class." I say nonchalantly and Ruby sets down our drinks on the the table.

"And the other two?" She asks and I chock on my drink. I set my tea down and grab a napkin and wipe my mouth. My eyes drifted to see she has a cocked eyebrow.

"Umm... I was late again." I focus my eyes back on the booth table in attempt to avoid the dark intense gaze on me currently.

Damn it we were getting into unwanted territory. How could I explain skipping missing school without raising suspicion with the older woman? And that was the problem. She seemed so hellbent on finding out the mystery of a couple of weeks ago. She brought it up almost every time we were together.

I started to move my pale hands towards my drink, but since this lady didn't know the definition of personal space, she grabbed my hand harshly forcing, as a natural reflex, my head up.

I gulp staring largely at the dark almost obscenity orbs. Her face taking on a serious, almost deadly, look. This didn't go unnoticed. The whole diner had gone quiet. Their eyes shifting from the table to us.

"The last one." Her voice steel cold, but an etching of caring could be heard you really listened.

"W-wha-"

"If you were late to two classes, then you would only have two detentions." I open my mouth agian, but she quickly held up her other hand to silence me. "The truth and the truth only. I can find out from Mr. French." She looked so... royal and composed. Almost as if she was a queen, who ruled with an iron fist, in a previous life.

"I-I missed the first detention." This was going to deep. I quickly stood up and muttered a apology and made dash out the diner.

I could hear the deep rich voice calling after me, but I kept my eyes focused to the pathway towards the woods.


	19. Chapter 19

I let my breathing slow down and slide down from a lean position on a trees to a crouch position. I then quickly decide against this due to back pain and sheer laziness. I rest my bottom on the pine straw, twigs, and leaves. I inhale slowly letting the fresh memories roll into me, but when I let the breath of air out, I feel anger build up in my chest.

My hands move on their own, and my nails swiftly dig some leaves and dirt into my palm and hold it above my head, before slinging it down, letting a cloud of dirt form. Damn it! Why did I have to make such a big freakin scene. I hated when ever I let my emotions get to me. I just felt so... so... ugh! I throw another pile of dirt down, but this time I ended up coughing a bit from breathing in the dirt.

I warp my arms around my knees and bury my head down into them. I feel hot burning tears threatening to come out. I bite my lip to stop it from trembling, and squeeze my shut, preventing any tears to escape. Why couldn't Ms. Mills leave things alone? Now I have to lie about how my foster parents weren't dicks, and I wasn't living in the woods l, but now things didn't settled right in my stomach and chest about lying to the older woman, but really what choice did I have? If I told the truth then they send me on bus packing with everyone's stupid fucking pity looks. I couldn't tell anyone or anything.

Did it really matter now anyways? I turn eighteen in the spring, and then I'll move on to some other hell hole. I would never see Regina, M&amp;M, or Ruby again. I hate it! I slam my hand onto the ground. I retracted my hand. The lack of sleep starts to catch up to me as I feel my limbs and eye lid weigh down more, and the unleashed tears start to subside. My grip on my knees losses and my breathing goes in a steady beat. Up and down with long intakes and slow out takes in till I was completely out.

_I see a huge house towering in front of me. I move my short stubby legs in a run towards the door, but when I try to open it, it's locked. I try again, but still nothing. I run around to the window and peak in. A happy couple laughing, and in the wife's hand she was holding a baby out like it was Simba, cherishing it._

_I begin to bang on the window in an attempt to get there attention, eyes pooling tears as I do. Nothing, the couple just chats joyfully as if there wasn't a toddler outside desperately trying to get their attention, their love._

_I squeeze my eyes so tight that it starts to give me a headache. _

My eyes snap open wide with a slight watery feel. I let a deep sigh out in the darkness of the cool night. The light wasn't the only thing that had change. I was still in the same forest, but now I had warm blanket warped around me and a warm fire in front of me.

"Your awake." A tall man with a dark-ish green vest came and placed a couple of more sticks into the fire. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He holds his hands up in the gesture before sitting down and rubbing his hands by the fire for warmth.

"My ex-wife Marian might've talked about me." Oh this was Marian's ex. "Robin." He extends his hands.

I glance wearily and cautiously before taking his hand with a firm grab. "Emma." I don't let my voice falter. "Where's Marian?"

"With our son. He caught a terrible cold." He crouched down lower near the fire. "So what has someone as young as you out in the woods in mid fall?"

"Camping." The lie came swift, stiff, and mechanical.

He looks suspicious, but shakes his head and says alright. I scoot closer forwards to the warmth of the fire. I watch the middle of the fire turn to dark orange until there just flakes of flames, every now and then there are blue sparks. The crackle of the fire making a odd beat to go along with the wind rustling the leaves in the tree. I pull the blanket over my head and forget my troubles.

Ugh, when I said to forget all my troubles, I should've tried to remember that I had to wake up in the morning for school. When I woke up that Robin guy was gone and the sun was shining high in the sky. I shuffled up, I didn't even try to change to my other top, I made a mad dash towards the school. I busted through the door short of breath sprinted to Ms. Mills and swung the door open.

I see Ms. Mills pull her legs and hand from out of under the desk, bumping it as she goes. She quickly stands up causing the chair to fall over. Her eyes are wide, she short of breath-for obvious reasons- and her cheeks are flushed with red from the embarrassment of being caught.

"Miss Swan! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Her voice screeches mixed with a hoarse sound at the end.

"Sorry I was-"

"Where the hell have you been! You ran out during lunch and you weren't here this morning!" Her brows were scrunched togeth, her eyes were shiny, and her voice was tight and loud, sounding like she would have a breakdown. "You had me..." It came out soft like a whisper.

I gulp the thick air and my eyes meet with shadowy orbs. "I had you...?"

"Never mind." She shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose "Your already halfway through second block by now." She begins to pick up the fallen chair. "Lucky for you this is my free period. I'll call Sydney and tell him not to count you absent." The ebony haired brunette picks up the phone to the side of her desk and begins to dial.

"Who? I have Mr. Fr-"

"I know that dear, but Mr. French is strict about being tardy, as you well know." She gives me a knowing smirk of a reminder that I still have detention with her. "Sidney works at the front office and receives all the attendance lists." Oh, it was the creepy as fuck guy from the first day.

"Hi it's Regina." The voice was so slippery sleek with over kill kindness, it made you want to puke rainbows and unicorns. "I was wondering if you could count Emma Swan here for today." There was another pause before she continued on with that to sugary sweet voice. "Yes, I understand that it's against the rules, but can you do it for me. You know." Her voice taking a lower octave than before. "It could be our little s-e-c-r-e-t." Her voice getting lower with each letter she spelled out. "Thanks." She hung the phone up with a click and rolled her eyes.

"Is that even aloud?" I ask already knowing she played him like a pro.

"No, but there is a lot of things you don't know about me." She says with a delicious smirk that makes me want to go over and devour it and her.

"True, but I did learn a lot about you from just walking in earlier." I couldn't resist the smile that came when her face color changed and she gave me a dirty look.

"Well dear you are staying with me for the rest of this period. And Miss Swan there one thing you should know." Her heels begin to click towards me and my personal bubble that has been mercilessly attacked sense meeting the woman.

"Oh and what might that be." I say with confidence and step closer to her.

"No one and I mean no one other than you interrupts me during my free period." She takes a step closer to the point that her perfume was clogging up my airways. "Do you know what this means." I shake my head as a sinful smile on her plump red lips appears. "That means there's no Ms. Blanchard, Ms. Lucas, Ms. French, and heaven forbid Mr. Humbert." She ticks them off, with her finger, as with a invisible check list, until her index finger lands on my collar bone. "And that means your mine." She traces invisible lines on my skin and to the edge of the beginning of my tank top. "Without interruption." I felt my skin warm to a boiling point.


	20. Chapter 20

I could feel my heart beat heavily on my chest. Ms. Mills, Regina, still had her finger on my collar bone tracing invisible lines. My breath was shallow, I felt lightheaded, and my stomach felt like I had just ridden the biggest rollercoaster in the world. How could this one woman do all this to me barely trying? Make me want to drop everything just be with her. '_Wow you've fallen pretty damn hard, Swan.' _The voice in my head mocked.

Her chocolate eyes seemed like a predator sizing up its pray. "Miss Swan, you know my nickname, right?" Her body getting impossibly closer to mine. "The Evil Queen." I nod my head. "Well there right I am a queen, and a queen always gets what she wants." She starts to press forward making me stumble back. "Do you know what I want, Emma?" Before I had a chance to even reply, her plump red lips crashed into mine with a desperate wanting. She leaned in more making me step back until I was pinned against a wall. Her tongue tapped my bottom lip for permission and I eagerly granted it. Her tongue slowly caressed mine while two daggers pierced into my chest. Her left arm warped around my waist and her right arm grabbed the back my hair. Her knee carefully and slowly moved in between my legs and pressed hard in a circular motion. I let out a moan in desperation and pressed my sex harder on her knee. My panties were now probably ruined from drowning. The wonderfully soft tongue started to slid out and I whine in protest. She started to leave a wet trail of kisses down my neck. Her tongue slide sideways on my collar bone tickling all the sensitive skin until she made it to the peak of my breast, and gave a chaste kiss before pulling away with her breath panting.

"Do you know how long I wanted to do that?" Because of the closeness-she still had me pinned to the wall with her body- I could feel her voice vibrate on skin. Her face flustered with a couple of locks of ebony hair caressing her forehead.

"As long as I have." She smiled wide and peeled me off the wall, and into her arms. The brief period of happiness came crashing down when I realized that she was my still my teacher. "Wait! Oh my god what are we going to do!" I pulled back from the embrace and slapped into the wall. "You could go to jail, and I could- What would happen me... an-and..." Mrs. Mills took my hand and started rubbing comforting circles in to try and calm me down from my mini panic attack.

"Listen." She takes her other hand and cups my right check. "Are you listening?" She mindlessly strokes some of the hair out of my face with the hand she holding my check with. "I like you, I like you a lot. So much so I don't give a damn about school and state law." I try and interrupt her with all the things wrong with that sentence, but she shushed me quiet. "Even if they did catch us, I still wouldn't get fired. The staff is short. The school board couldn't fire anyone even if the said person went on a killing spree..." She paused for a second and nervously bit her lip before continuing. "And I wouldn't be surprised with a lot of the whacks here." We both laughed knowing that there was a bit of truth in the joke. "Plus I've been here the longest, so does give me an edge." She smirked suspiciously

"Oh and what might that be?" I said as I felt the atmosphere change into a lighter mood which was a relief on my shoulders.

"Well you and I are not the only ones involved romantically." The older brunette beauty spoke in a mischievous tone. "And I do mean in the forbidden way."

"Who!?" There wasn't that many things to be excited about in this small town, and when there was gossip, it was usually about me, so when it it wasn't about me I liked to sink my teeth right into it.

"Well you Mr. Gold and your darling friend of yours." I ignored the how she spat out the darling friend-probably still pissed from Lacey provoking her, and not to mention using me as the bait- and let the idea do a frontal attack on my brain.

"You don't mean..." Regina nods her head slowly with a sly grin. "Lacey... and... Mr. Gold?" I asked nervously even knowing full well that was probably the truth, but still needing affirmation.

"Since her freshmen year." Regina slowly tugs me away to the wall and slowly to the chair at her desk and then into her lap facing her. "Now you see Miss. Swan, Emma, that means being your teacher has no consequences other then maybe some dirty looks from the nuns." Her voice was authentically sweet and caring- not like how it was a while ago when she was on the phone -as her arms stroked both sides of my own. "The only thing that can stop this relationship is you. Now be honest." Her dark eyes now piercing into mine with a worried gleam. "Do you want to be in this with me." She continued with doubt that started to take over. "I know I'm twice your age and-"

I cut her off with a small kiss. "There would be nothing better in the world than to date you." Both her and my smile reaching our ears when she pulled me in for another chaste kiss.

"Then dear it would bring me great pleasure to say dear Emma Swan will you do me the honor of going on a date with me." This time I pulled her in for a more passionate kiss, and took time to explore every inch of her lovely mouth. Hot moans escaping both of us until we were interrupted by a loud screeching of the bell. "I'll take that as a yes." She beamed.

"Absou-fucking-tley." I began sliding off her hips and back on the floor and to gather my stuff. I just kissed Regina Mills and scored a date. Either I'm crazy and this is all a delusion, or the swan luck really pulls through sometimes in really big ways.

"Language." She warns, but with a cheeky smile. "My place Friday six o'clock sharp. Don't be late." She says as I saunter out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

I made my way through the rest of the day happily. I know it was silly to be acting like some love sick teenager with hearts floating around them, but honestly I was. Third period Mr. Humbert flirted as usual. I just went with it for the sake of not rousing suspicion. After third period I stayed back and spent lunch with Mr. Humbert and Regina, who now seemed even less fond of him. Art and P.E was normal, or at least as normal as this school could get, because after the fifth fairytale art project and jocks beating up nerds while the teacher watched, and decided to keep us back ten minutes for some random hope speech, I had given up hope for normality in this place, and now it was last period.

I walked down the hallways a tiny bit nervous. 'Uhg Swan get it together.' With each step I tried to shake it off, but as I got closer to room 403, my brain seemed to come up with so many threatening scenarios. What if she couldn't control herself, because, if you haven't noticed, she was definitely wasn't the most subtle person in the world. Wait what if I couldn't it keep in my pants? I finally arrived at the wooden door. I took a deep breath in and slid the door open.

"Ah Miss Swan, I see your timing is exceptional as usual." She says with a sarcastic tone and mocking smile, and I begin to think that maybe she does have things under control. "So I can't condone this behaviour for a second time." She says all too amused with the situation. "So as your teacher I must take action. Do you know what that means, Miss Swan." She looks at me expectantly.

"Detention." I shrugged.

"No." She waves her index finger back and forth. "As punishment, for the rest of the year you'll have to sit in my lap." I take it all back. She has no self control at all.

"What!? Blame Mr. Reed not me! I didn't decide to have the random hope speech." My voice rising above normal level.

"No excuses Miss Swan." The amusement in her voice could be heard from a mile away. "This makes the second time you were late for my class." She kicks her feet up onto her desk and leans back in enjoyment. "Usually I would I assign detention, but I find an ounce of embarrassment works wonders with straightening out delinquents. So be a good girl and come here." She says and swings her legs back to the ground and pats them like she's calling a dog.

"Your evil." I grunted and walked over and sat in her laps. I was surprised at how she didn't flinch at the newly added weight and just swerved the chair under the desk as if it was nothing.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." She whispered in a sultry voice making a heat wave crash into my body and burn my cheeks. "Now class." She looked up to the class all too happy. "Pull out you text book and read pages 345-356 and then do pages 357-358." A collective groans were realised, but no one dare argued... except for the one person who couldn't keep filter.

"Damn lady are you trying to melt our brains?" I whined, but then soon let out a yelp as two short manicured nails pinched my thigh.

"Is there a problem dear?" Ms. Mills asked in an fake innocent voice.

"Yeah I- Oh shit!" I exclaimed as Regina kneaded my lower abdomen with her hands under the desk.

"Miss Swan, do I need to take you to the principal's office?" Her voice much stricter, and I might think she was actually angry at me if it wasn't her for her hand hidden by the desk making its way onto my very wet pussy. "Well?" Her hand starts to press down and rub hard on my sex, and it takes everything in me not to moan.

"I-I." All the wetness in my throat had abandoned me and left me for where it was currently flooding. It didn't help that I had my teacher's, a very sexy teacher, hand grinding down on my sex.

"Miss Swan, I suggest you get to work before I have to properly punish you." I feel her hands leave and resume their previous position. I gulp hard and begin pulling out my textbook-that was given to us at the first of the year- from my dumpster bag.

For the rest of class I could feel light touched all over my lower body. A quick stroke there or a little rub there, and it was making me horny. So horny. I finally decided l -after I finished my work- to retaliate by lightly grinding my ass into Regina's sex. A slight gasp at first, but soon. I felt her pressing harder, and even moving along. Unfortunately the belle decided to was a perfect time to ring.

"C-Class dismissed." Her breath short and hoarse from arousal, and I could feel her chest on my back move up and down. "Except Miss Swan."


	22. Chapter 22

_"C-Class dismissed." Her breath short and hoarse from arousal, and I could feel her chest on my back move up and down. "Except Miss Swan."_

The classroom quickly emptied out leaving me and a very horny Ms. Mills. As soon as the last student had left, I swiftly felt Regina quickly and very surprisingly flip me over against the desk, and then her sweet lips swept upon mine eagerly consuming. Her lips quickly moved from my lips to my neck, delicately nibbling me away. Soft hands slowly begin creeping up my shirt.

I pushed her off when I felt the new sensation of her hands on the bare side of my abdomen. I see the hurt look of rejection spread across her face. "We should take things slow." I say reassuringly, but her brows still remain furrowed.

"Your not a... virgin are you?" Her voice full of embarrassment and her cheeks full of color. "I-I mean not that there's a problem with that. I mean- I reassure you if you are that I still would want this-" She makes a hand gesture by pointing to her and me.-" O-Or whatever this is. Not that it just a thing. Wait are we girlfriends or lovers. If that's true I have to-"

"No I'm not a virgin." I cut off her rambling even if it was to cute to handle. "Far from it." Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. "I would like our first time... you know... to be special." I say softly as I felt a blush creep up my neck.

I feel two arms pull me into an embrace. "Emma Swan." My name rolls off her lounge so easily. "That just might be the most adorable and romantic thing I have ever heard, and I too dear would love it if our first time was the most beautiful love making that this earth has ever seen." Her words were so soft and caring that I felt like my eyes were about to release a gate of floods.

I took a long deep breath before finally speaking. "I would love that. In fact I can't wait for it. But for now I have to leave or I think Mr. French might have a stroke if I'm late again... for the third time." Regina nods in understanding and we both reluctantly let go.


End file.
